


we've got till noon, here comes the moon

by taeyomi (buttercream)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of repressed emotions, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Forest Rager, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Werewolves, Wolves brawling out their feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/taeyomi
Summary: Kun is his name. Ten remembers his voice saying it. He also remembers being held by him, how real everything felt. It’s true Ten’s never been in love before so he wouldn’t actually be able to compare, but he’s got an inkling Jackson’s formula wasn’t too far from it. Ten bared his throat for this guy last night, didn’t he? Fucking hell.





	we've got till noon, here comes the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is A/B/O, I know a lot of people in fandom are heavily against anything omegaverse, but I really like the concept and thought it would be nice trying it with NCT/WayV. There's no heat sex in the fic (or sex whatsoever lol). Somehow I felt it didn't fit in. As if getting one controversial trope wasn't enough, I decided to throw in a love potion as well LOL I tried to be sensible while writing this whole thing, I promise.
> 
> There's a brawling scene. It's not really that heavy, but there's some blood involved, so if that's a trigger for you it starts at _'He circles the ring'_, so just jump straight to _'People shout as he goes through'_.
> 
> I ran this on Grammarly but, well. It's unedited. Huge thanks to everyone who helped me out plot-wise (S, C, V), also the hand-holders. You're the real MVP.
> 
> The ending got quite rushed because otherwise, this would have gone on and on and I **needed** to finish this fic. Either way, I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you can enjoy reading as well.
> 
> Title from 'Wolf Like Me' by TV On The Radio.

“I’m not interested,” Ten rolls his eyes as yet another alpha approaches him on the dancefloor. It’s seriously starting to put a damper on his mood. Can’t an omega enjoy themselves without having to fend off knotheads looking for a hookup?

And it’s been _such_ a long day. After jumping from lecture to lecture and actually spurting out an entire essay in two hours, Ten wanted nothing but a long, soothing bath and twenty full hours of sleep.

There was this party going on, though, and Jackson from J14 was hosting, so guaranteed bizarre adventures that turn out to be quite fun in an odd, morally questionable way. 

Last time Ten attended a Jackson party it was the ‘Mango Fest’. Everything was mango-flavored and the dress-code was strictly yellow. The purpose of it all got lost amid the mango-induced craze, although Ten suspects it has something to do with J14’s mango production unexpectedly skyrocketing and compound elders understanding it as a blessing from the Moon Goddess. 

This particular one is called ‘Pockets Full of Love’. As per usual, it’s being held at the glade between J14 and S16 territories. According to Jackson, the forest is great for ragers because it’s easier to track down drunk kids who decide to wander off on impromptu runs by themselves. It’s not like anyone minds the woods, anyways. Lots of hidden spots for unmated dalliances with friends and strangers alike.

Either way, Jackson parties are often great, so Ten pushed tiredness to the back of his mind and made his way to the designated place.

Yet, it’s hard to allow himself to have fun when he can _feel_ himself under alpha scrutiny. It rubs him in all the wrong ways. Ten likes dancing, he should be able to dance without worrying if the way he moves his hips is going to attract unwanted attention from scrubby wolves.

“Hey--” comes the low, dragged sound. This dude stands too close, his pheromones attacking Ten’s senses from every side. Ten could even _smell_ him if he tried.

He pushes the alpha away and spits, “Fuck off knothead.”

The alpha frowns at Ten, clearly taken aback. “No need to push me, you stuck up _bitch_. I was just trying to have a good time with you.”

_Just trying to show you a good time._

Ten pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. He catches a whiff of the stench coming from this guy and instantly regrets everything. 

Going against every fiber of his being, Ten steps closer to the alpha, chin tilted up, eyes on his. Ten knows he looks menacing like this, and the way the alpha’s eyes widen and he actually seems inclined to take a step back works as reassurance.

“If you step into my personal space again,” Ten grits his teeth and says slowly, deliberately. “I’ll beat your fucking ass to a pulp.”

They stare at each other for a bit until the alpha scowls, broken away from the trance. 

“Damn. All you had to do was say no,” he mumbles, stumbling back and away from Ten, but not before yelling, “Uptight motherfucker!”

Ten gapes at the man’s retreating back. Uptight? So now not allowing lecherous assholes to rub themselves all over him is being uptight? Ten is _not_ uptight. He was having fun dancing by himself until that fucker came along. 

All of a sudden he doesn’t feel like dancing anymore. Pushing past people, he makes his way out of the dance floor and towards the edges of the glade. There are some people chatting quietly by the trees, others furiously making out, many just observing from a distance. Ten fills an empty cup with water and runs his eyes over the crowd. It’d be impossible to locate his friends. He lost Johnny on the dance floor, thankfully, and Taeyong might, in fact, have gone out to find one of those hidden nooks with Yuta. Ten is not gonna be the one to go looking after them. 

It means he’s all by himself.

As the beat shifts, the words uttered by that last alpha echo in his head. Uptight. Why do they think they have the right to decide what kind of person Ten is? Because he’s rejected them? It’s stupid.

He’s seriously considering taking off when the music gets significantly lower, unleashing a chorus of protests all around the glade.

“Welcome, friends, to _Pockets Full of Love_!” Jackson suddenly howls from the top of The Big Rock.

People cheer at him, yelling and clapping excitedly because Jackson on The Rock can only mean one thing: The main event is about to start. 

Which kinda reminds Ten that he has absolutely no clue what this party is about. See, Jackson’s parties have a theme, hence Mango Fest and that other one -- a meerkat-themed thing that still confuses a few people. Today, strings of red and pink paper hearts line the trees, and the cups are a really soft lilac. It matches the name of the party, but what are they supposed to be doing?

“I am _thrilled_ that you could join me for another night of unapologetic entertainment,” Jackson says, and some people yell his name in reverence. He’s wearing an all-pink outfit tonight, heart-shaped sunglasses resting on top of his head. “Tonight, we celebrate love.”

Jackson jumps off the rock, gracefully landing on his feet. He moves towards the mysterious table his friends have been guarding all night, prompting partygoers into huddling on top of each other to see him better. 

“The idea that many people have yet to be graced with the joys of romance has been keeping me awake, fellas,” Jackson announces dramatically. “So I thought to myself, _Jackie boy, you oughta do something to help those poor souls._

“My buddies and I have been working on this formula for quite some time, and I’m proud to say we have achieved beyond our expectations.” Jackson gestures to the plastic water cooler resting on the table. “Friends, I present you _The Love Shot_.”

The wind whooshes through the glade, carrying the rumble of people who clearly cannot make sense of Jackson’s words.

Laughing, Jackson hops onto the table. “_The Love Shot_ is, as the name suggests, a love potion.”

Yugyeom, one of Jackson’s friends, moves and fills a transparent cup with two fingers worth of pink liquid from the cooler. He offers the cup to Jackson, who raises it in the air.

“This potion will make anyone who ingests it fall in love with the first person they see,” Jackson explains. “It is very intense, therefore, we cannot allow the use of _The Love Shot_ by one individual alone. Of course, everyone must be in agreement with each other. The parties involved _must_ consent to drinking together. The effect lasts approximately eight hours, and once it’s all back to normal you will remember this night as some sort of fuzzy dream.”

The chatter gets louder as Jackson lays the rules, forcing him to pass the cup back to Yugyeom and clap his hands. “I understand some of you might be worried, but you have nothing to fear. The potion is safe, and so are you. Remember, you cannot drink it alone. Please line up and let the love begin!”

Once Jackson hops off the table, people start queuing up.

They all trust Jackson, he’s known for working in a lab in the city, it makes sense that he'd be able to develop a love potion such as this. Still, there are so many layers to peel off this whole thing. 

_Uptight motherfucker_, he’d said.

Ten shakes his head, drinking the rest of his water and discarding the cup on the table. A love potion? Sounds wonderful.

He looks around hoping to catch sight of his friends. Taeyong and Yuta will definitely drink it together. Johnny would be glad to drink it with him, although, it feels like a shitty thing to do. Jaehyun. Jaehyun is always a safe choice. Except when he’s nowhere to be seen. 

Letting out a huff in frustration, Ten folds his arms on his chest. It’s then that he notices the lone guy standing to his left. 

They’re close enough that anyone would be capable of catching a hint of his scent. Anyone but Ten. The guy doesn’t exude that strong alpha aura, though, nor is he letting pheromones run amok. He’s dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt. Simple. His hair, dark and natural-looking, coiffed away from his forehead but in a nice, gentle way. Gentle. This dude looks gentle. The lines of his face aren’t too harsh, and his eyes are a kind brown if that is even a thing. _Beta?_

Ten walks up to him. As he nears, the guy turns to face him. 

He’s even more good looking up close. Ten doesn’t let it mess with his resolve.

“Hey,” he says, pushing hair away from his face. “Wanna take the shot together?”

The man frowns at first, but then he chuckles. “I don’t even know you.”

Ten puts out his hand. “Ten. Nice to meet you.”

For a moment he doesn’t think the guy will take him up on it. He just eyes Ten’s hand warily as if trying to figure out if it’s all a trick. Eventually, he acquiesces. “Kun. Is this your first time at a Jackson party? I don’t recall seeing you around.” 

Kun doesn’t say it like he’s trying to make a weird point. His voice is even, his eyes never leaving Ten’s.

“Been around since The Honeymusk Breeze.”

“Ah,” Kun’s eyes get lost, reminiscing. “That was a good one.”

“Indeed. So, Kun. Are we doing this?”

When Kun’s eyes fall back on Ten, they’re assessing. “Are you not afraid?”

“Of what?”

“Of drinking that potion with a stranger.”

Ten takes a good look at him, finally inhaling and allowing Kun’s scent to invade his sense of smell. _Alpha_.

That throws him completely off the rails. Ten makes a face at Kun. “You’re an alpha?”

Kun leans back, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah? Why?”

“Most alphas walk around making sure people know they’re alphas, you know? Pheromones up in the air, rubbing their scents on everything that moves, having pissing contests with their homies. You know. The usual alpha bullshit.”

Kun chews on his lower lip, brow still creased. “So what you’re saying is that I don’t look like an alpha?”

Oh, he’s trying to catch Ten, isn’t he? Something like amusement flashes in Kun’s eyes.

“No,” Ten says pointedly. “I’m saying you don’t look like an asshole.”

The corner of Kun’s mouth lifts in a half-smile. “Like most alphas?”

“Yeah,” Ten says, standing his ground.

They hold each other’s gaze, Kun’s half-smile going full-fledged, and boy, that’s a smile. It’s not only about him being handsome, something about his presence puts Ten at ease.

“Okay, Ten, I’ll take the shot with you.”

It’s Youngjae, another of Jackson’s friends, who hands Ten and Kun their doses.

“Are you in agreement?” He asks automatically. When neither of them responds, Youngjae rephrases, “Have you both consented to this?”

“Oh,” Ten says, chancing a quick glance at Kun. “Yeah.”

“We’re in agreement,” Kun responds.

Youngjae pauses and his nostrils flare. For a moment, Ten thinks he’s going to deny them the potion. 

“Eyes open as you drink, down at the same time,” Youngjae says. “Hold each other’s hands and stand close, alright?”

Kun salutes him with two figures to his forehead as Ten pulls him to the side. They choose a more secluded corner of the glade to do their thing.

“Okay, are you ready?” Ten asks, a strange feeling of excitement taking place in his stomach. He feels like when he was eight and sneaking out to hunt rabbits in the woods instead of sitting through those stupid weaving lessons.

“Ready.” Kun holds out a hand, and Ten laces their fingers together. It has his forearm tingling, the sensation spreading throughout his body. “Don’t look away from me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They count to three and down the shots, eyes fixedly staring into one another as if deviating means death. It could, in this context. If one of them happens to look away and end up falling for someone else, it could result in a claiming match, which can be deadly even though it is considered rather barbaric nowadays.

Jackson’s love potion doesn’t take effect right away. Ten blinks at Kun in anticipation, their hands tightly squeezed and hearts beating in sync. Wow, it’s kind of amazing that Ten is able to hear the muted pounding of Kun’s heart. It’s such a pleasant sound, rhythmic and soft, quite like Kun himself. 

Kun. 

He’s looking at Ten with wide, confused eyes and a gaping mouth. Suddenly, Ten feels the urge to step closer, ask him what’s wrong, why he’s looking at Ten like that. Kun’s whole face is flushed pink, his sparkling eyes still running all over Ten’s face. He’s got such beautiful eyes. Kind Brown; the kind that melts hearts. Ten’s own heart skips a beat, and he takes a step closer.

“Are you alright?” His voice comes out weak when he asks. Maybe there’s something to do with the tightness in his chest; like there’s not enough air in his lungs. Like his oxygen supply is slowly evaporating the longer he stares at Kun. _God_, Kun. He’s standing right there but just thinking of him makes Ten’s heart ache with longing. 

“Oh my God,” Kun breathes out, his free (shaky) hand reaching out, hesitating moments before resting onto the curve of Ten’s jaw. 

The touch results in chain reactions that spread all over Ten’s body, starting with his breath finally failing him, from the haze making it hard to focus on anything but Kun’s entire existence, to the immeasurable amount of _love_ he feels thrumming beneath his skin.

It feels like he’s a live wire, electricity running through his veins as Kun takes yet another step, his other hand letting go of Ten’s so he can cup the other side of his face.

There’s awe stamped on Kun’s face when his thumbs brush over Ten’s cheeks. Then, as if he finally realizes something, a smile blooms. 

Kun doesn’t even need to explain himself. Ten knows what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling. It’s like they’re truly connected, like the very end of Ten’s being is where Kun starts. Like they’re infinite through each other.

Ten leans into Kun’s touch, nuzzling into the warmth that his presence brings. He doesn’t notice his eyes had fallen closed until he’s opening them, matching Kun’s smile with one of his own. 

“Hi,” He says.

Kun inhales, eyelashes fluttering. “Hey.”

❤️

Ten doesn’t know where he is, what section of the woods this is. It could be somewhere near P17, or the city district. It really doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but Kun, his hand in Ten’s guiding him into the exciting unknown. They’ve been running for about five minutes now, the music from the party left completely behind as they ventured further into the woods.

When they slow down, Ten checks their surroundings and sees nothing but pine trees. He can hear water streams in the distance and the wind brings in the smell of wet soil. They’re near the lake.

“Hey,” Kun calls, pulling Ten closer by their joined hands. Ten turns to him, heart pounding in his chest when his eyes meet Kun’s. “You okay?”

Ten nods, beaming. “More than okay,” he says. There’s a giddiness about him, something simmering in his bones that makes him silly, ready to burst in a fit of mindless laughter. It’s Kun, Ten knows it’s him. He sidles even closer, gripping at Kun’s shoulder, hand sliding up his neck.

Kun swallows and Ten feels the bob of his throat on the pad of his thumb. The grip they’ve got on each other’s hands loosens up, and Kun snakes his arm around Ten’s torso, hand on Ten’s lower back closing the distance between them. Ten smiles at him in contentment, both of his hands now caressing Kun’s neck, his jaw. Fuck, Ten loves him so much. He’s never felt anything like this, never even dreamed of being this taken by anyone.

Their foreheads touch and Ten feels the blood in his veins pulsating with something new. Ten wants to ask Kun for a kiss, there’s nothing he’s wanted more than to feel Kun’s lips on his, but he can’t find the words. His brain is fuzzy, foggy, confused. He can’t reason past how much he wants Kun.

Kun exhales, hot air on Ten’s face, and it’s too much. Ten takes the last step and kisses him.

❤️

Kissing Kun is like a day by the beach. It’s like feeling sand between your toes and sunbeam on your face. Like the first day of summer; the mood Friday night brings after a grueling day of work. It’s everything good compiled into this one tiny thing that just so happens to feel enormous.

A nip at his lower lip coaxes Ten’s mouth apart, and Kun laps at him. It’s not rushed; they’re kissing like they’ve got all the time in the world. Kun runs a hand through Ten’s hair, leading it down to the back of Ten’s head, a thumb pushing his jaw up. The kiss deepens when Kun angles their heads, and Ten groans, allowing Kun to back him into a tree.

❤️

Ten loses track of time. One moment he’s kissing Kun against a tree, the next they're lying by the lake, Ten on his back as Kun props himself up on his elbow to kiss him. One of Ten’s hands rests on Kun’s waist under his shirt, his skin warm to the touch. Their kisses are lazy, sluggish. It makes Ten’s lips tingle and his jaw ache, but he doesn’t want to stop. He’d go on for hours and hours if it means he gets to feel Kun like this.

Sometimes Kun will pull away and just look at Ten, fingers absently brushing over his face, the bridge of Ten’s nose, the bow of his lips. He’ll press gentle kisses everywhere and Ten won’t stop giggling, his chest filled with some kind of happiness he doesn’t think he’d be able to find anywhere else but here, by this lake alongside Kun.

❤️

“Twenty-three,” Ten says. 

“Me too,” Kun replies.

Ten plays with the rings in Kun’s fingers as Kun peppers kisses on his exposed shoulder. They’re still at the lake, side by side. Sometime during their make-out session, their shirts were tossed and neither of them bothered to put them back on.

Being close like this makes it easier for Ten to catch Kun’s scent. It’s mild and tame, but undeniably alpha. Weird feeling, but Ten kinda wants to burrow under Kun’s arm, get that scent all over himself so whoever walks up to him can smell Kun. He does it, eventually. Burrow under Kun’s arm, that is. Kun is glad to have Ten in his arms, his pheromones surrounding them like a layer of comfort.

“Got any siblings?” Kun asks.

“Nope, just me.” Ten shifts, propping his chin onto Kun’s chest. “You?”

Kun adjusts to the new position, arms circling Ten’s waist and hands entwining on his lower back. “Not really. There are people I care about, though.”

A quick twinge of jealousy pops in Ten’s chest. He studies Kun’s face. “A mate? Significant other?”

Kun snorts, scratching the hair at the back of Ten’s head. “I wouldn’t be here with you if I were mated.” 

_Good_, Ten thinks as relief washes over him. He scoots up to bite at Kun’s chin, chuckling when Kun yelps, his arms tightening around Ten. Soon enough their mouths meet again.

❤️

Ten is aware of Kun’s eyes raking down his body as he undresses. They feel like laser beams, dangerously hot on his skin. Kun’s clothes already lay discarded on the floor, and Ten takes his sweet time inspecting his bare thighs. 

The air around them thickens. Kun’s pupils dilate and his scent changes, like a switch. Ten feels a chill run down his spine, suddenly inclined to tease, to tip Kun over the edge. Running a tongue over his bottom lip, Ten smirks, and _shifts_.

It’s been at least two days since he last shifted, so Ten gives himself time to adjust. He circles himself; feels the earth under his paws.

Kun walks over to him, crouching in front of Ten as he runs both hands through Ten’s dark grey fur. Ten gives his hand a playful nip, and Kun smiles, pulling himself to his feet and shifting into his own wolf form, his fur the same Kind Brown as his eyes.

Ten leaps at him, pushing at Kun with his muzzle, biting his tail. Kun barks and Ten takes off, running as fast as he can. Kun will catch him if he’s fast enough.

❤️

The bed of leaves is cozy under Ten, it’s starting to make him feel sleepy. Maybe it’s Kun’s weight on top of him. Kun’s breathing is even, the only indication that he’s awake coming from the sway of his tail on the ground. It sweeps the ground like a fluffy broom, gentle poofs of dirt floating into the air each time his tail swings. 

Ten figures they’ve been here long enough and it’s time to find another spot to lounge about, but when he moves, Kun’s ears twitch and he whines at Ten, licking behind his ears. He doesn’t want to leave. Well, they can’t lie here until morning. 

Pawing at Kun, Ten stands, forcing his companion to pull himself up as well. They’ve been in their wolves for a while now, and although Kun’s fur is the perfect length and temperature for snuggling, Ten kinda misses his face.

He shifts, knowing damn well their clothes are nowhere near and they’d have to run back to the lake in order to get dressed.

Kun watches him for a second, then leaves his wolf skin behind. 

Desire burns bright in Kun’s eyes as he approaches in slow, calculated steps. There’s a darkness to his face, a shadow that hides his features but leaves every one of his intentions out in the open. For the first time since they met Ten feels like prey under Kun’s gaze. He takes a step back by sheer instinct, which is stupid because there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. The moment Ten backs away, Kun seizes him by the waist. 

“Don’t run away from me,” he says, voice low, dangerous. 

“I wasn’t,” Ten breathes, a moan escaping his throat when Kun noses down his neck. Human emotions are funny things. They come and go at the speed of light. Moments ago Ten was blissfully at peace, now he feels sick with want. 

Ten wraps a leg around Kun’s waist and braces onto Kun’s shoulders, hoisting himself up. Kun holds him by the middle, both of Ten’s legs around him. He drops to his knees, laying Ten onto the ground and settling between his legs. Kun rests his forearms on either side of Ten’s head, pushing his nose against Ten’s and nibbling on his mouth in such a sweet way that Ten’s stomach flutters miserably.

But then Kun’s teeth scrape Ten’s neck and his whole body tenses. It’s dangerous territory. A bite on the neck means something that, even though their thoughts are cloudy and kinda blurred, they both know doesn’t belong in this context. Yet, it doesn’t stop Ten from throwing his head back, exposing his throat. The growl Kun lets out is feral, Ten would have been spooked if he weren’t so gone on lust. Kun licks the expanse of his neck, kissing his way up to Ten’s throat, and Ten can’t take it anymore.

“Kun,” he moans, rubbing himself against Kun. He can’t remember the last time he’s yearned for a knot, that he’s wanted an alpha this bad.

Kun can probably smell it in him. He groans, leaving a searing kiss on Ten’s mouth. However, to Ten’s utter disappointment, Kun puts some space between them. 

“W-what,” Ten mumbles, confused. He reaches out, trying to pull Kun back in, but Kun is already standing up. “Where are you going?”

Panic immediately lodges itself inside Ten. Is Kun about to leave him? It’s doesn’t make sense that he’s afraid, Ten can definitely find his way back to the lake by himself. _Something_ bothers him, though. The thought of Kun taking off and leaving him to fend for himself hurts.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kun picks him up from the ground, brushing his thumb over Ten’s cheek. “I’m not leaving you.”

Relieved, Ten leans his forehead on Kun’s shoulder. Kun caresses his neck, and Ten turns his head around, hoping that Kun will catch his hint and kiss him. Kun does. He kisses Ten softly, knuckles caressing Ten’s temple as if he’s still comforting him.

“Why’d you stop?” Ten asks, mouth on Kun’s.

“I’d end up knotting you if we hadn’t,” Kun says as if it makes everything much more clear. Ten is about to protest when Kun nudges him. “Let’s go back to the lake.”

❤️

There are some people playing in the lake when they get there. Instead of looking for their clothes, Ten jumps into the water, sending Kun a conspiratorial glance when he surfaces. Kun grins and joins him. That giddiness from before returns full force as Kun splashes water on his face, a type of euphoria Ten wasn’t expecting to encounter when he arrived at the glade earlier this evening. He’s glad he came, though. And he’s _so_ glad he gets to share this feeling with Kun. Lovely Kun whose presence drives Ten absolutely wild with happiness. Completely enraptured.

The sun will soon begin to rise above them. The lake is now empty, save for Kun sitting against a pine tree, Ten on his lap. Ten rubs his hands over Kun’s chest, noting his shirt is pretty humid, probably from having laid forgotten on the ground for quite some time.

“Are you cold?” He asks, touching the back of his hand to Kun’s neck. 

Kun shakes his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Why, are you going to warm me up?”

Ten giggles and pinches Kun’s side, making him squirm. “Yeah. If you want me to.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Kun’s mouth.

Kun hums, running his hand up and down Ten’s spine. Ten catches his face and kisses his mouth once, twice. He blinks at Kun and feels a hand sliding up his back, settling onto his head, pulling him in. 

It’s strange how fast he’s gotten used to Kun’s kiss. Ten knows exactly when Kun is going to move, what way his tongue is going to curl inside Ten’s mouth, how hard his teeth are going to press when they bite Ten’s lips. Perhaps the two of them not caring to stand three feet apart is at fault here, but Ten would like to think it’s the thread connecting them, so real it’s almost tangible. One way or another, Ten was meant to meet Kun tonight. He was meant to stare deep into his eyes and fall hopelessly in love.

He keeps doing it throughout the night. Ten keeps looking at Kun and finding new reasons to fall for him. Like the way he smiles when he looks at Ten as if he’s falling himself. 

“I… _Really_ like you,” Ten confesses, physically unable to keep it in. It’s too big and taking too much space in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

The smile drops from Kun’s face, replaced by something quite lax and genuine. When he surges forward to kiss Ten, it’s a bit more assertive, decisive. It feels like trust. 

“I like you too, Ten,” Kun says.

\---

Ten wakes up on the ground.

The sun is shy up above, still to reach its highest point. A new day has begun, and Ten has no fucking clue where he is.

His limbs protest when he makes to stand, a familiar sort of discomfort in his bones. It seems like he shifted last night. Well, at least he was smart enough to keep his clothes out of it, considering he’s fully dressed. Rubbing his eyes, Ten looks around. It’s not often that he loses track of himself during a night out, but it can happen if whatever he ingests is strong enough to cloud both his memory and judgment. He knows Jackson goes hard at parties, but Ten doesn’t think he w--

There’s someone lying next to him. A man. Also fully dressed, which is always a good sign, but doesn’t lessen Ten’s concern at being found in the middle of the woods in the company of a rando. A… Handsome rando, but random nonetheless. His face is familiar, though, Ten can’t quite pinpoint where he knows him from, but… It’s there. Somewhere in his brain. 

Given the circumstances, Ten doesn’t think his nose is going to cooperate anytime soon. The pine trees, the dirt and other woodland creatures are overpowering his sense of smell, so Ten would have to be sitting _much_ closer to this guy in order to catch his scent. Luckily, the man is sleeping rather deeply, so Ten feels brave enough to lean into his personal space and take a good whiff. 

It hits him like a sledgehammer.

The scent, the memories... Everything. Ten recalls walking up to him at the party, asking if he’d like to drink a love potion? God, what goes on in Jackson’s head? 

Kun is his name. Ten remembers his voice saying it. He also remembers being held by him, how real everything felt. It’s true Ten’s never been in love before so he wouldn’t actually be able to compare, but he’s got an inkling Jackson’s formula wasn’t too far from it. Ten bared his throat for this guy last night, didn’t he? Fucking hell. That could have gone awry in a second. He’s fortunate Kun was reasonable enough to pull away at last. Well, Ten is not going to test his luck again.

Rising to his feet, he doesn’t bother dusting himself before darting behind a tree and hastily undressing, rolling up his clothes and tying everything together with his belt. Ten ties his shoelaces to each other and then shifts into his wolf. He catches the bundle of clothes and shoes with his teeth and runs the hell away.

\---

“Thank the Gods we were able to keep our wits about us,” Taeyong says around a mouthful of chips. He’s lying on his back on Yuta’s bedroom floor as they retell the events of the previous night. “I swear there was a moment I thought Yuta would claim me for good.” Taeyong then turns on his side, looks at his boyfriend standing by the record player. “Were you thinking about biting me?”

Yuta switches the side of the record and closes the lid, music filling the small space of his room. He glances at Taeyong. “I was. Then again, I think about biting you every waking moment.” Yuta shrugs. “I knew it wasn’t the right time, though.”

“Yeah, that’s what I mean!” Taeyong exclaims. “We were out of our minds, but… Not really? Does it make sense?”

It does. Ten bared his throat, but Kun pulled away. If Ten stops and thinks about everything that went down last night, he might remember other occasions in which he could have gone crazy but didn’t. He doesn’t get the chance, though. Johnny sits next to him on Yuta’s bed.

“You disappeared,” he points outs. The thing about Johnny is that you can lie to him if you want, he’ll believe your words despite what your scent might suggest. But then you’ll feel like crap for lying to someone so good and trusting.

Ten knows the truth is not what Johnny would like to hear. He wouldn’t act jealous or try to assert his dominance or anything labeled “essentially alpha”, because that’s not his style. Johnny is good. He’s one of Ten’s best friends.

“Did you take the potion?” Johnny asks, eyes searching. Jackson was very clear about not drinking it alone, so admitting that he drank it also means admitting he spent the night with someone else.

Fiddling with his fingers, Ten finally musters up the courage to look up. Johnny is so, so earnest. So easy to love. 

He can’t lie. Taking a deep breath, Ten nods. “Yeah.” He feels Taeyong’s and Yuta’s eyes on them, neither uttering a single word. Ten isn’t sure if Johnny notices how quiet it is in the room.

Johnny smiles. “Did you have fun?” He asks. Just like that. As if his friends’ well-being and good mood come before his own.

Ten lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I did.”

His smile never budges. Nor his eyes waver. Johnny just squeezes Ten’s hands, then drops a kiss at the top of his head.

“I gotta pick up Hyuck from Jeno’s,” he announces, getting up. “Jaehyun said something about a bar in town later tonight?”

No one responds for a second, then Yuta realizes Johnny is talking to the whole room which obviously includes himself and Taeyong.

“Uh, y-yeah. He texted us about it. We meet there at 8, I guess?”

Johnny nods. “I’ll see you guys then.” He winks at Ten in place of a proper goodbye and exits through the door.

They all stare after him.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t like him, Tennie?” Taeyong asks wistfully. 

They’ve been over this more times than Ten would have cared to count. Considering Johnny as a mate means having him as a last resort, and he deserves better than that.

“We’re better off as friends,” Ten says.

“Wendy asked him out last night,” reveals Yuta.

Taeyong gasps. “Really? That’s nice! She’s super cool.”

“Yeah, it might be good for him.” Yuta gives Ten a pointed glance and joins Taeyong on the floor. “By the way. Who did you drink The Love Shot with?”

Ten thinks back to lying in the woods, Kun half on top of him, their lips connected.

He looks down at his friends. “Just some guy.”

They’ll probably never meet again, it doesn’t matter if he gets into details or not. Besides, Taeyong and Yuta are too wrapped around themselves to care about anything but their own love story. As if on cue, they start making out, and Ten decides to leave before it gets smutty.

\---

_Brawl Club_, is what the party is called. The name already speaks for itself, but the tapes restricting an area in the center of the glade give it completely away. 

People are supposed to brawl in that makeshift ring. It’s where the dancefloor is usually located, so no bodies wriggling to bass-boosted tunes tonight, it seems. There’s music and alcohol and people are having fun, but for the main event, everyone is going to punch each other.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Jaehyun laughs, already provided with a black cup filled to the brim with intoxicating substances. “You won’t have to fight anyone if you don’t want to.”

Ten rolls his eyes. “_If this is your first night at Fight Club, you **have to fight**_.”

Johnny side-eyes him. “Thank the heavens it’s not Tyler Durden throwing this party, huh?”

“Jackson doesn’t force people to do shit, you know that,” Jaehyun elbows him. “Grab yourself a drink, let’s have a good time.”

By the time the brawling actually starts (and the rules are quite similar to those of Fight Club), Ten’s got a cupful of fruit punch. He wouldn’t want to get caught drunk in a brawl if the night turns that way for him, so avoiding alcohol is probably for the best.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, honestly. Brawling is good and healthy for the modern wolf living a hectic, fast-paced life. When moonlight runs don’t cut it, fighting helps them “free the beast”.

Currently, there are two betas coming to blows at the ‘ring’. Ten knows none of them but might have seen the long-haired girl swimming at the lake the other night. She hasn’t got the upper hand in the fight, which would be unfortunate if Ten cared about the outcome of this fight. He turns his back on them, walking to the table of drinks. The fruit punch sucked, Ten ends up refilling his cup with plain water.

His nose, notorious for being unreliable and a total failure, never picks scents up in the air unless the person is relatively close to him and there’s nothing to distract him from them. He’s not expecting to detect any scents when the stench from the fruit punch is so poignant, but to his total surprise, it happens. His head snaps up, and he turns around to catch the exact moment _Kun_ walks in.

Kun is coming over. He wasn’t just standing nearby, he was walking -- the wind carried his scent in, and Ten just… Picked it up.

“Hey,” Kun greets cheerfully. “I thought I’d seen you!”

The grin on his face is so wide it gives Ten a glimpse of his perfect teeth. Ten clears his throat.

“Hi.”

Kun keeps grinning. “Do you remember me?”

Ten thought (hoped, maybe) they’d never see each other again, but here they are. It was foolish of him to expect Kun not to show up when Jackson’s parties have perfect attendance rates.

“Of course,” Ten says, sipping on his water. He’s not thirsty, just awkward. “Kun. Right?”

“Right. And you’re Ten.” The grin has now diminished to a weak smile. Still nice to look at. “I was hoping we’d meet again.”

“Oh,” Ten mumbles, unsure of what to say next. He can’t exactly agree with Kun when he’s been wishing the opposite.

Kun has noticed Ten isn’t in the mood for chit-chat. The smile is gone, but pleasantness still rings in his voice. “When I woke up the next morning you weren’t there, so I just… Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ten can sense friendly energy coming from Kun like he’s trying to make _connections_. Ten hates connections, he doesn’t want connections.

He opens his arms for Kun’s inspection. “I’m fine. See?” 

“I’m glad.” Kun thrusts both hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Are you here by yourself again?”

“Nope, my friends are around,” Ten is quick to say. He shakes the cup in his hand. “Just came for a refill.” 

Kun nods. 

Considering he’s given Kun no opening for conversation, Ten is expecting him to bid his goodbyes and leave, hopefully for good this time. Instead, Kun spends an unsettling amount of time eyeing Ten. 

“Would you like to brawl?”

Ten’s never seen a more polite request for a fight. It forces him to double-check, see if he hasn’t heard wrong.

“What?” He frowns. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I said,” Kun repeats, slowly. “Would you like to brawl?”

Yeah, he got it right the first time. Kun is asking if he wants to fight. He’s just got a weird way of going about it.

“You and I?” Ten triple-checks. 

It prompts another smile from Kun. “Yeah, you and I.” The smile turns into a smirk. “I promise to go easy on you.”

Kun bites on his lower lip, and there’s mischief painted over his face. That’s definitely a trap. He’s trying to get Ten to take the bait. It’s all so clear. Still manages to get Ten irked, though. He happens to love when people underestimate him. Gives him a chance to prove them drastically and irrevocably wrong.

“How thoughtful,” Ten offers Kun the fakest of smiles, padding closer to him. “Well, since you’re being so kind.”

As a pup, Ten was a bit of a curveball. It went beyond his preference for hunting over berry-picking. He lacked manners, people used to say. Too spiteful, stirred trouble whenever he was given a chance. Ten reasons he was just a vivacious child back then but folk in the compound begged to differ. _A rotten one, that omega. _

Why should Ten have let Chansung lead the game, anyway? Just because he was an alpha? And why should he have listened to Inguk mocking his hairstyle? Because omegas are supposed to be coy and pristine and let alphas run all over them? 

He lost the first couple of fights he picked. Ten was too small and weak; used to falling off the top of trees, but unsure of how to dodge a right hook. The bruises wouldn’t even heal properly before there was a brand new set of them marring his skin. Naturally, his parents got worried. Not about his inability to bend the knee to pre-pubescent alphas, they were never concerned about that -- Ten’s very lucky in that department. They worried about him not managing to land a punch.

Their neighbor’s son, an alpha named Minho, was always very kind to Ten’s mom, offering to help her with the drying pelts and the taming of their gardens. Minho was also one of the most prominent fighters in the compound. Minho, having the sweetest of hearts, readily agreed to teach Ten. Three times a week after school, once before bonfire gatherings on Sundays.

Minho was as good a teacher as he was a fighter.

He circles the ring with Kun on the opposite side, sharp eyes attentive to Ten’s every move. The crowd chants in Kun’s favor, rooting for him. The moment Ten stepped foot into the ring, he heard inquiries coming from the audience. What is an omega doing going against an alpha? If this were an omega versus omega fight they were sure to get some entertainment with the addition of cherry jelly and tight bathing suits, but an _omega_ versus an _alpha_? They’re all asking the alpha to show the ‘bitch’ his place. Make him kiss the ground and regret ever showing his face here tonight. 

Sometimes it gets overbearing, hard for Ten to tune out. Like the people in his lectures who like to dig at him for being a compound kid, living in the wild, howling at the moon. He’s gotten pretty good at ignoring them over the years but he likes shutting them up much better, and these ones right here are just _begging_ for a gag.

It’s Ten who makes the first move. Kun wasn’t ready for it, but he reacts fast. Ten’s blow connects with Kun’s forearm, he sidesteps and spins to the ground in a sweep kick, which Kun also dodges with a jump, backing away from Ten. 

The crowd cheering intensifies, but Ten’s focus isn’t with them right now. He watches Kun’s stance, his footwork, and guesses he’s not a very skilled fighter. So he just thought he’d challenge Ten to a fight and expect to win on the grounds of it being against an omega? When he doesn’t even know how to fight right?

Overcome by a wave of anger, Ten strikes an uppercut, which Kun isn’t fast enough to block, but evades mid punch. Ten kicks him in the calf, spinning and jabbing at his ribs when Kun stumbles. The people around the ring are starting to get impatient, cursing at Ten and urging Kun to stop playing around and fight him for real. It makes Ten want to laugh.

“Yeah, _alpha_,” he chuckles in mockery. “Hit me! If you can.”

Maybe it’s the giggling or the fact that there’s a bunch of people watching him get beat up by an omega, but Kun seems to finally come to his senses. His jaw sets, and his brow creases in concentration. It’s cute. 

He does attack Ten. A cross, a hook. Jab. All blocked, obviously. 

“Come on, Kun,” Ten pushes as he walks around the ring, Kun hot on his trail. “Is this the best you can do?”

Truthfully, Ten’s seen worse forms. Kun’s not great, but he’s not that bad either. Ten is just better.

Getting closer one step at a time, Ten doesn’t dare to look away from Kun. He lands a straight punch to Kun’s jaw when he’s close enough but Kun blocks his hook, so Ten knees him in the stomach, making him double over. Ten could step away and allow Kun space to collect himself, but he’s starting to get tired of this dance. He’s ready to end the match with a hook sequence. 

But then Kun hits him on his side. It’s a strike Ten wasn’t expecting. From the way Kun was curled into himself he didn’t look like he’d last much longer. Yet, he catches Ten off guard. When Ten tries to counterattack with a straight punch, Kun dodges, spin elbowing him right in the chest. It’s powerful enough to knock the air out of Ten. He claws at his chest, ignoring the burning in his lungs in order to reach for Kun, trying to aim a punch, a kick, a fistful of hair. Anything. 

It happens too fast for him to realize what’s going on. One moment he’s lunging for Kun’s throat, the next he’s being tossed onto the ground, Kun straddling him with heavy hands pinning his wrists to the floor.

The crowd goes absolutely nuts. Kun smirks at him in satisfaction, and Ten’s got a second to admire how good pride looks on his face, glistening with sweat. He thinks it’s over because he’s got Ten trapped under him. Letting out a chuckle of his own, Ten takes a deep breath, filling up his lungs. He hammers his head into Kun’s with enough strength to leave him dizzy but still be able to free himself from Kun’s hold. Ten grips at the collar of his shirt and uses it to roll both of them around, inverting their positions.

Ten doesn’t make the mistake of giving Kun time to react. He throws punch after punch until there’s blood on Kun’s face, and his hand is rapidly tapping on the ground. 

It’s over.

Funny how he didn’t even notice his body was aching until the fight is done. Ten looks down at Kun’s slack body on the floor, a cut above his eyebrow, another on his cheekbones. He did that, and he doesn’t regret it one bit. There’s something weird about seeing Kun like that, though; powerless and vulnerable. Not entirely knowing why Ten leans forward and uses the hem of his shirt to wipe Kun’s face clean.

The look in Kun’s eyes makes his heart skip a traitorous beat, and Ten draws in a ragged breath. He’s not looking at Ten in any particular way, he’s just… Looking. Ten just handed him his ass on a silver platter and Kun doesn’t look angry, or bitter, or even upset about having lost a fight.

A particularly loud shriek coming from the audience reminds Ten that they’re still in the center of the ring. He scrambles to his feet, rubbing a fist under his nose. Kun struggles to pull himself up, so Ten offers him a hand.

“Good match,” Kun says once he’s balancing on both feet.

Ten sighs, painfully aware of the tingling on his skin. He’s felt it before, the night he met Kun. Electricity coursing through his veins like he’s wired. It urges him to step forward, stand closer to Kun, let Kun’s pheromones envelop him like a safety blanket. Ten can smell it in him, the interest, the want.

He takes a step back, nods at Kun and turns on his heels, walking out of the ring.

People shout as he goes through, words of encouragement or insult, Ten doesn’t really listen to them. He just needs to carry himself away from Kun and his scent. Luckily, he doesn’t need to go too far. 

He’s gulping down water when his friends find him.

“Ten!” Taeyong leaps at him like a cat. “Are you okay?!”

Taeyong’s elbow digs at his ribs, and Ten flinches in pain.

“Careful,” Jaehyun says, prying Taeyong off Ten and catching Ten’s face in his hands for closer inspection. It also inconveniences him, so Ten pushes him aside, wincing. Jaehyun chuckles. “You’re lucky he didn’t punch you in the face.”

Ten snorts, “As if I’d let that knothead anywhere near my face.”

His friends look at him in silence for a moment, and it’s unsettling. Ten frowns at them. 

Taeyong clears his throat. “So. Who’s that? It was pretty obvious you guys knew each other.”

Ten wonders what gave it away. Was it the shirt move? He should have let Kun bleed to death, shouldn’t he? Turning his back to the others, Ten refills his cup. Taeyong drapes himself over him, head leaning onto Ten’s shoulder.

“Who’s that, Tennie? Your scent spiked there for a moment, you smelled… Quite interested.”

There’s no way around this. His friends are going to find out sooner or later. Ten turns around to face them. “He’s the guy I was with last time.”

“Oh,” Yuta says, dragging out the sound. He pulls Taeyong into his chest, hooking an arm around his neck. “You drank the potion together.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Ten shrugs, avoiding their inquisitive glances. 

“So he just showed up and you decided to brawl out the _feelings_?” Yuta teases, and Ten rolls his eyes. 

“Leave it to rest, please,” he mumbles, too tired to engage them. “I think I’m going back to the compound.”

“Want me to go with you?” Jaehyun asks. Ten smiles at him gratefully and nods. “I’ll just let Johnny know we’re leaving.”

Jaehyun leaves and Ten frowns, looking around. “Where’s Johnny?”

Yuta smirks wickedly. “Vanished.”

“Wendy whisked him away moments before your match,” Taeyong explains, blinking at Ten like he expects a reaction.

It’s great that Johnny is finally putting himself out there. In an honest and entirely selfish way, Ten feels a load being lifted off his back. He’s always been clear about having no intention of dating Johnny, yet somehow the people at the compound keep making assumptions that one day Ten will snap out of it and finally take Johnny’s claiming bite no matter how many times Ten assures them that will never happen. It’s awful because he can see the glint of hope in Johnny’s eyes whenever someone points out what a great couple they make. Dating Wendy is a good idea. She’s nice and a great match for Johnny.

“Great,” Ten stretches his neck, wondering what’s taking Jaehyun so long. 

Swiftly, Kun’s scent itches at him. Ten scrunches up his nose, turning his head in the direction of the smell, watching Kun approach them with careful steps.

Taeyong and Yuta also turn around, alarmed by either the expression on Ten’s face or the scent of another alpha coming too close for comfort. Yuta tightens his hold on Taeyong, who, on the other hand, looks excited.

“Hello,” he greets curiously, shooting Ten a quick glance before looking back at Kun.

“Hi,” Kun says, smiling at Taeyong before letting his gaze fall on Ten.

“How’s your face?” Ten asks spitefully. Yuta snorts, earning a pinch to the arm, courtesy of Taeyong. 

“Not bad,” Kun tilts his head, looking at Ten with undeniable interest. “I didn’t know you could fight like that.”

Folding his arms on his chest, Ten says, “Of course you didn't. Wouldn’t have challenged me otherwise.”

A small smile forms on Kun’s face. “I don’t know,” he says. “Something tells me I might have.”

Something in Kun’s voice grips at Ten’s throat, making it hard for him to swallow. He sighs, pondering over what to say next when Jaehyun returns.

“Hey,” he tells Ten, eyeing Kun. “You ready to go?”

It’s odd. Kun’s jaw clenches and his pupils dilate. His scent shifts, and there’s a faint wave of pheromones coming off him. Ten senses Yuta tensing up, and suddenly he’s in high alert.

“Uh, yeah,” he grabs Jaehyun’s hand, quickly pulling him to the side. “We should go.” He glances at his friends and Kun. “See you guys around.”

Ten laces his fingers with Jaehyun’s and walks away faster than he’s used to. He forces himself to look straight ahead despite the strong wish of looking back at where he left Kun.

They’re out of the glade and into the woods when Jaehyun squeezes his hands, inquiring eyes on Ten.

“What was that all about?” He asks. “That’s brawl guy, right? Why did you run away like that?”

_I didn’t run away_, Ten wants to say, but Jaehyun is quite right. He did run away. 

Heaving a sigh, Ten slows down. “I didn’t want to deal with him.”

“Why not?”

Yeah, why not? Kun didn’t pose an imminent danger, so why wouldn’t Ten just talk to him? 

Jaehyun suddenly stops, tugging Ten a bit closer. He asks in a serious tone, “Did he do anything to you?” Ten frowns, and Jaehyun continues. “You said you drank the potion together. Did he do anything that upset you?”

It’s quite the contrary, actually. Ten hasn’t got a single bad memory from that night with Kun. He was under the influence of an inebriating substance, but somehow he still recalls the way he felt every single time Kun kissed him. It wasn’t bad. Wasn’t bad at all.

Ten clears his throat in a pathetic attempt to ignore the chills, yanking his hand from Jaehyun’s hold. “No.”

“What?”

“He didn’t do anything,” Ten explains. “He was… It was okay.”

Jaehyun looks at him. “Do you like him, Tennie?”

The question makes Ten’s blood rush to his face, the remaining drops boiling in his veins. He glares at Jaehyun ready to retort but finds himself unable to respond. 

Ten’s beta friend smiles knowingly, and it’s unbearable. 

“You _do_ like him!”

“Nevermind, I’ll walk the rest of the way alone.” Ten turns around and strides away from Jaehyun. He’s not gonna lounge around and listen to this kind of bullshit.

“Wait!” Jaehyun catches up to him, trying to fetch Ten’s hand, but Ten merely slaps his wrist. Jaehyun hisses, clutching his hand in his chest. “Fine, I take it back. You hate him, he’s nasty.”

Ten halts, sighing. He thinks about Kun’s kind eyes and that sweet smile.

“He’s not nasty,” he mumbles.

“What was that?”

Ten is well aware that Jaehyun heard him. Scowling at him, Ten huffs. Jaehyun purely laughs. 

“I said he’s not nasty,” Ten repeats and Jaehyun’s laugh morphs into a cackle. “I don’t see what’s so funny about this.”

“You, Tennie, you’re funny.” Jaehyun throws an arm around Ten’s shoulders, leading the pace of their walk. “Tell me what’s the deal. Is it because he’s an alpha? Is that why you don’t want to give him a time of your day?”

That doesn’t sit well with Ten. He knows he’s been vocal about not finding unknown alphas trustworthy, but that came after a string of bad experiences and he’s entitled to feel a certain way. His entire life Ten’s been manhandled and mistreated by alphas in the compound simply for being an omega. He’s been called names and he’s been told to do things by people who weren’t any better than him for the sole fact of having been born with the ability to carry a child. He’s reserved himself the right to not want to be in the company of alphas he doesn’t know, and he’s spoken about it to his friends several times. Jaehyun _knows_.

Jaehyun halts, his voice soft when he says, “Hey.” It’s probably Ten’s scent, it ratted him out as it usually does. Jaehyun can smell upset in him. Lowering his eyes, Ten fiddles with his fingers. “Look at me.” He does. Jaehyun is warm and safe, Ten isn’t afraid of baring himself to him. “You don’t have to hang out with him. Ever. You also don’t owe anyone any explanations. I’m sorry I asked.”

Ten opens his mouth to speak, but closes it right after. The hand Jaehyun places on his neck is an encouragement. “I know that,” he says. “I know. But sometimes it feels like I’m the only one who does, and I keep having to come up with excuses for not doing stuff. Like, why did you reject that nice alpha trying to court you? Why did you decide to go study in the city instead of working at the compound with the other omegas, why--” He sighs, averting his eyes. Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair, and it’s soothing enough to coax Ten’s eyes closed. “I just wish people would... Shut up for one second.”

He’s grown used to it. Most times it feels like a scar, a bump on his skin. Sometimes it feels like a fresh wound, sensitive to the touch and oozing with blood.

“Come here,” Jaehyun takes his hand, pulls him out of the path to the compound and guides him in a different direction. 

They don’t walk for long. Soon they’re in a small clearing, much smaller than the glade. This is where hunters rest during an all-nighter. There are a couple of burnt logs in the center, pieces of wire and cloth laying around. 

Jaehyun sits back against a big fallen trunk, and Ten takes the spot next to him. They sit in silence for a moment, the thoughts from earlier still dancing in Ten’s head.

“I have no idea what it must feel like,” Jaehyun says, voice barely a whisper. 

“It feels like shit,” Ten says matter-of-factly. He brings his knees up, props his chin on top of them. “It always felt like shit, it’s always going to feel like shit.”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. Ten continues, “Don’t get me wrong, I like being an omega. I don’t have a problem with myself. _They_ do, which is funny because this is me, it’s my life. Why do they feel like they have a say in any of it? If I want to cruise around the compounds fucking everything that moves, that’s my decision. And no one should feel like they have a right to an opinion.

“If I were an alpha no one would say a thing.”

Ten should have stayed home and learned those goddamned weaving patterns because he’s an omega, and that’s what omegas do. He should have never taken those fighting lessons. They make him intimidating for an omega, and no alpha likes that sort of thing. As an omega, Ten should always mind the way he behaves. If he doesn’t want to grow old and unmated, that is.

He keeps wasting all these golden opportunities with great alphas. There was Mino, and Seokmin, and Johnny. Despite his unconventional ways, these great guys saw something in him and were actually willing to provide for him. Yet, Ten rejected them, and what for? So he could pursue a life of his own instead of dedicating his time to someone else’s? Ten should have thought about his future children, is what everyone says.

Well, not everyone.

“My parents are saints,” Ten says. “Everyone else? Not so much.”

His parents, blessed creatures, once went an entire month without attending Sunday bonfire gatherings because of a comment someone dared to make in their presence. _You poor things,_ they said. _It’s not your fault he turned out like that._

They were the ones to encourage Ten to apply for a university degree. His own mother procured him a fighting teacher, and not once have his parents tried to convince him to accept those courtship proposals. They respect and trust him with his own decisions.

Ten is lucky to have a support system like his. Not many omegas out there are this fortunate.

“Do you feel like you need their approval?” Jaehyun asks. “Everyone else’s?”

“No. But it still bothers me.” He breathes. “It bothers me that they can’t understand why I won’t allow myself to be courted; like I owe that to those alphas. _Mino was so good_, my aunt said. _Johnny’s been in love with you for years_.”

“Johnny doesn’t expect anything from you,” Jaehyun says. “You know that.”

Ten deflates, blinks down at the ground. Too much time was spent ruminating over one-sided love and why he wasn’t able to reciprocate. He loves Johnny, he does. Not as a mate, maybe. Not ever as a mate. Ten hates the idea that those people thought they could bully him into conforming, into accepting something he wasn’t ready to accept just because they had expectations.

Ten breathes in, and then out. Someone howls in the distance, and he looks up at the sky. The moon shines up high, and Ten wonders what She’s got in store for him.

Slowly, he faces Jaehyun, prompting the beta to return his gaze. Ten cups Jaehyun’s cheek and leans in for a kiss. Jaehyun kisses him back, as he always does. His lips are nice, plump and soft, and they offer Ten a type of comfort he doesn’t think he can get anywhere else.

When they part, Ten smiles at him. “Thanks for listening.”

Jaehyun tugs at his earlobe, bumping his forehead onto Ten’s. It’s his way of assuring Ten he gets it.

—

There’s this beta in Ten’s biology class, his name is Sicheng he guesses. They’ve never actually spoken, but Ten knows Sicheng from last semester when he got into a heated argument with a TA over the use of heat suppressants by omegas. Sicheng actually stood his ground and put a stopper to the TA’s streak of blatant misogyny in class. Ten thinks Sicheng might actually be a sound person.

It’s why Ten doesn’t tell him to fuck off when Sicheng sits next to him, handing a piece of folded paper over. He just looks down at the paper, then up at Sicheng.

“What’s that?” Ten asks.

Sicheng shakes the paper, looking bored as hell. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

It’s just paper, Ten reasons. It’s not posing any threat. 

He snatches it from Sicheng’s hand, watching the other lean back into the chair. Sicheng doesn’t appear to be in any hurry to claim his usual seat in the front row. Is he planning on questioning every single remark made by the professor from _this_ distance? 

“Go ahead,” Sicheng encourages.

Ten unfolds the paper and finds it hard to understand what’s written.

“Was this written by a five-year-old?”

Sicheng snickers, turning to look at Ten. “I’ll make sure to pass that along with your answer.”

Answer? Frowning, Ten pours just a tad bit more effort into translating the scribbles.

_Ten,_ it says. _I’ll be at the lake tonight at 8 if you happen to be interested in running together. Kun._

It’s a note from Kun. 

“His calligraphy sucks,” Ten mutters, eliciting another snicker from Sicheng.

“So, what is it going to be?” He asks.

Ten is mildly confused. “What?” 

“The answer,” Sicheng points at the now crumpled paper in Ten’s hands. “Is it yes or no?”

Ten blinks. 

Okay, first of all… Why is Sicheng passing him a note from Kun? They obviously know each other, but how did… How did Sicheng _know_ to hand this over to Ten? He doesn’t recall ever seeing Sicheng at Jackson’s parties. Did Kun tell him about what happened and Sicheng just guessed it was Ten? _Oh, there’s an omega in my biology class that sounds exactly like that!_ It’s preposterous. Ten’s never opened his mouth in class, he bets no one even knows what he sounds like. 

“I’m a little bit confused right now,” Ten confesses.

Sicheng doesn’t look perturbed. He just shrugs, saying, “He’s asking you to run together. What’s so confusing about that?”

“Not-- Not about the note.” Ten shifts in his seat. “How do you know Kun? And how do you know _me_?”

“We’re friends from S19. Also,” Sicheng lifts an eyebrow. “How many people do you think are named Ten?”

That still doesn’t answer how Sicheng knew Ten’s face. Lowering his eyes, Ten inspects the note once again. Kun wants to go for a run tonight. Ten is… Free, mostly. He could go help Taeyong in the communal kitchen, but he’s gotta admit that going for a run is much more appealing than working.

“Well?” Sicheng insists.

Ten doesn’t have a problem with Kun. He can’t have a problem with someone who’s only treated him nicely. Yet, he wonders if it would be okay to meet him. What is Kun expecting from this run? Does he want anything from Ten? This is the second time Kun seeks him out after the love potion event. Could Kun still be suffering from it? Maybe the effects of The Love Shot never truly petered out for him. 

Deep down Ten knows he should refuse, but the fluttering in his stomach kinda gives away what he’s truly feeling. Kun is a nice guy. If anything, they could be good friends. 

“Okay,” he quickly tells Sicheng. The faster he speaks, the less likely it is that he’ll change his mind. “I’ll meet him there at eight.”

“Cool,” Sicheng says. “I’ll tell him.”

Ten doesn’t manage to concentrate during class. He’s antsy, sweaty hands unable to get a firm grip on the pen. The minute the professor dismisses them, Ten flies out of the room. He runs all the way back to the compound. There’s no need to be in such a haste, Kun asked to meet at eight and it’s barely five o’clock. Ten blames this sudden rush on his nerves. What does Kun even want? What is he hoping to get out of this? Above all, is Ten willing to provide him with whatever it is he’s hoping for? 

_Your scent spiked there for a moment, you smelled… Quite interested._

It’s odd. Ten doesn’t know how to feel about it. He does feel a certain way, but he’s not sure how much of it is real. Every significant moment he’s spent in Kun’s company prior to the Brawl Club was under the influence of a freaking love potion. Ten recalls certain things, moments, even thoughts, and he can’t say if he’d be able to act the same if The Love Shot hadn’t happened. 

Had he met Kun in a different setting, would Ten still feel drawn towards him?

After a quick shower, Ten goes down to the market where he’s sure to find Jaehyun manning his father’s honey stand.

“Did you take the love potion that night?” 

Jaehyun, who’s handing a customer a wrapped jar of honey, sends him a questioning look before smiling at the man. The customer walks away, and Jaehyun frowns at Ten.

“Hi. Is there a problem? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Ten says dismissively. “So. Did you take the shot?”

Jaehyun folds his arms on his chest. “Yeah, I did.”

“Who did you take it with?”

“This guy I hooked up with,” Jaehyun eyes him in worry. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Ten rolls his eyes, “How did it feel like?”

Jaehyun blinks at him, “It felt okay? I mean, it was awesome. What is this about, Tennie?”

“And… Have you thought about it?”

“About that night?”

“Yeah. And the guy.”

Jaehyun ponders. “Not really. The memories are a bit distant.”

“So you don’t… Feel… Like…”

Jaehyun tilts his head, eyes squinting up as he tries to make sense of Ten’s words. He seems to have it figured out much quicker than anticipated, though.

“This is about that alpha, isn’t it?”

There’s no reason for Ten to stall. “He asked me out on a run,” he says. “Or something.”

“That’s nice! Sounds like you could be making a friend if nothing else.”

“I know! But then… What if… I don’t know, last time when you showed up he… Reacted? And… What does he want?”

A lady comes up to the stand and greets Jaehyun with familiarity. Ten is forced to step aside and let Jaehyun take care of business. It doesn’t take long, the woman knows what she wants and Jaehyun is quick to wrap all the honey she purchases. Soon enough she’s bidding them both goodbyes and Jaehyun’s attention is all Ten’s once again.

“So you’re afraid he might be trying to court you?” Jaehyun questions.

Ten sighs, lowering his eyes.

“Look, Tennie,” Jaehyun abandons his post to stand next to Ten, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You told me Kun isn’t that bad. Maybe he’ll understand if you’re honest about not wanting any romantic entanglements right now.”

Despite knowing less about Kun than the bare minimum he requires for alpha interactions, Ten somehow feels like he’s not one to force himself upon others. That moment back at Brawl Club when Jaehyun showed up and Kun’s scent shifted — he could have growled and asserted his dominance or any other instinctually alpha crap. He didn’t. Kun was locked and loaded for a classic display of jealousy, but it never happened. That should count for something.

“Yeah,” Ten answers, mind flooded by memories of Kun’s dilated pupils and clenched jaw. “Maybe he would.”

Jaehyun smiles and squeezes Ten’s shoulder. “A leap of faith, maybe?”

Yes. A leap of faith sounds fine. Just a tiny one.

Ever since he was a young pup, Ten’s been trying to find out what’s the deal with his faulty nose. After much deliberation, a compound elder concluded that his inability to smell accurately was yet another one of the many wrongs within Ten. Wolves rely on their sense of smell more often than not, and not being able to make proper use of his totally sucked growing up.

He got used to it. Ten learned how to center his focus, how to concentrate on one scent at a time, to breath in whenever the wind gushes his way (it always brings in a fresh wave of _something_ that Ten wouldn’t be able to catch on his own). 

Regardless of all his efforts, something as simple as getting a whiff of a scent is not that easy for him. It shouldn’t be. 

Which is why Ten just can’t understand how he’s able to smell Kun the minute he gets to the lake.

It’s everywhere. Wafting off the tree trunks, sizzling like smoke from the soil. Kinda like Kun rubbed himself on every single corner of this place. It’s a ridiculous idea.

Ridiculous, but it directs Ten’s eyes to Kun’s exact location, crouching by the edge of the lake. He looks like he was rummaging through a backpack, but Ten’s arrival interrupted it.

“Hi,” he greets, voice a little breathless. Kun stands, walks towards Ten. 

_The trees smell like you,_ is Ten’s first thought. How long did Kun sit around for the trunks and the freaking soil to smell like him? 

“Hi,” he replies, lifting his chin and doing his best to look like he’s ready for whatever may come.

Kun blinks at him. “Sicheng said you’d come, but I wasn’t sure.”

So weird. Kun is _nervous_. And Ten is aware of that fact because he can smell it. He can literally smell the way Kun’s scent folds, nearly tangible, so strong and vivid Ten can almost taste it. It’s not Kun’s scent that throws him off — it’s his ability to smell it so clear and easily.

“I said I would,” he says, holding Kun’s gaze. 

Kun watches him as if he’s transfixed. It’s amusing, a bit embarrassing, but Ten isn’t bothered. He feels oddly at ease.

“So. Are we running?” He asks, toeing off his shoes. Kun’s eyes follow the movement, sliding up Ten’s body the exact moment Ten gets rid of his shirt. All of a sudden Kun’s whole face is burning red, and Ten can’t help the grin. 

Realizing that Ten is undressing without any intentions of retreating to a more secluded area of the lake, Kun splutters, “Should I give you some privacy?”

Ten shrugs, “If it’ll make you feel better.”

Instead of giving Ten privacy, Kun undresses. He does it fast, shifting slightly to the side as if he doesn’t want to give Ten a full frontal. It’s cute that he’s self-conscious. Makes Ten wonder how often he gets naked in front of people.

It’s impossible not to let his eyes rake down Kun’s body, the curve of his butt, the muscles of his thigh. Ten swallows, stretching and averting his eyes once Kun turns to face him. 

Without waiting for Ten, Kun shifts. Brown fur looking somehow softer than Ten remembers, Kun pads closer to him, gently touching his nose to Ten’s feet before looking up at him. Kun huffs once and runs.

They don’t actually race, which is rather surprising for a wolf run. Ten tries to take off, snaps at Kun’s tail teasingly trying to irk him into a match, but Kun seems content to just… Run together. Although he does cut in front of Ten, switches positions and smacks his tail onto Ten’s muzzle several times, Kun makes for a decent running partner. Everything goes down smoothly.

Until Kun howls.

It’s like a clap of thunder breaking right through Ten, an external force invading his senses, taking control. He’s responding before he’s even aware as if Kun’s howl is some sort of calling. Their howling blends seamlessly together, so synchronized that it makes both of them halt.

Kun turns, approaches Ten with such an air of grandiosity that Ten takes a step back, head shaking, gears falling back in place. This is what happens during wolf runs. The leading alpha howls and the remaining pack members will howl back acknowledging the call, the leadership. It doesn’t usually feel like this, though. Like there was absolutely no choice — like Ten _had_ to respond to Kun’s call.

There’s something going on that Ten cannot understand. It’s been going on for a while now. Being able to pick Kun’s scent in the air, knowing exactly where it’s coming from. The odd urge of protectiveness Ten felt at Brawl Club when Kun was injured even though he was the one to have caused it. Responding to his howl like that. Feeling like every second Kun’s eyes remain on him is time spent burning inside out.

Even now, as Kun tries once again to come closer, a distant part of Ten’s conscience advises him to step back and run away. This is an alpha exerting a certain degree of control over Ten. It’s one of Ten’s worst nightmares. It should be scary. It should be, but it isn’t. 

The part of his conscience that tells him to run away is being completely swallowed by the larger, much louder one that pushes him closer to Kun, allows Kun to nuzzle at his neck dangerously near his scent gland. 

It’s a whimper coming out of his own mouth that breaks Ten out of the haze, forces him back, away from Kun and his wolf skin. He’s aware that he’s back in his human form and completely naked, bared to an alpha he barely knows, but in a way, he felt too vulnerable in his wolf.

Kun shifts as well. He doesn’t try to close the distance Ten put between them. There’s a frown on his face, making Ten consider the possibility of Kun also not having a clue about what the fuck is going on with them.

Amongst all the things Ten could do, all the questions he could ask, the one that comes tumbling off his tongue is:

“Why did you invite me on this run?”

Weirdly, Kun is ready for it. “I wanted to see you again. I needed to see you again.”

Ten takes in a shaky breath, biting on his lower lip so it will stop trembling. Kun’s eyes immediately fall to his mouth, as if he can’t control it, can’t stop, and Ten groans. He pulls at his hair, rubs his face, unsure of what to do.

“I can’t—” Ten starts, but it doesn’t feel like that’s what he wants to say, so he starts again, “I didn’t—”

A wave of comfort wraps around him like a warm blanket. Ten looks up at Kun, noticing he hasn’t moved from his spot. 

“Sorry,” the alpha says. “You were really distressed, I—” 

He felt, as the alpha, that he should use his scent to soothe Ten’s nerves. Which normally would send Ten on a fit of rage, but now he actually… He’s okay.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “I just don’t understand any of it.”

“I might be at fault,” Kun says. There’s some hesitation coloring the way he smells right now. “I could tell you weren’t comfortable around me last time we saw each other, but I— I just thought that if we got to know each other, then maybe we could, I don’t know, be friends at least.”

“At least,” Ten repeats.

And Kun links his hands behind his neck for a brief second before sighing and letting them drop to his sides.

“I don’t intend to fool you. Yeah, I’m attracted to you. Jackson said we’d remember the love potion as a cloudy memory, but I remember every single second I spent with you. I remember exactly how I felt, and it felt real, Ten.” Kun chuckles, a tad bit weird, a little crazy. “I remember your hands on my skin, and the way you said my name, and how you kissed me. Nobody else does! I asked around, I asked all the people I know that took the shot that night and none of them remember what happened to them the way I do. I even reached out to Jackson and he’s got no clue!

“I went to the Brawl Club hoping to see you, hoping to get answers, I don’t know. It just… It fucked me up even worse, because now I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Ten’s had alphas confessing to him before. Mino once, Johnny more times than he can count. Every time it’s made him feel cornered like there’s a leash, a one-sided contract in disguise. 

“I didn’t bring you here to try and get into your pants,” Kun continues. “I just. I feel like there’s something in here, and it was driving me crazy that I have no idea what it is.”

This doesn’t feel like the other times. It doesn’t even sound like a confession, it’s like Kun is unloading some dirty laundry on Ten’s lap in hopes that Ten will help him get it washed. 

It just so happens that some of the clothes in this bundle belong to Ten.

It’s what makes him blurt, “My nose is wacky.”

Kun frowns.

Ten continues, blinking and moving his hands too fast. “I can’t really smell. Like, I can, but not that easily. It’s always been an issue and I taught myself ways to pick up scents that don’t rely entirely on my nose, because it sucks. My nose, that is.”

“Uh,” Kun looks like he wants to ask the relevance of Ten’s nose in all this.

“But,” his heartbeat is crazy, and he knows for a fact his voice sounds wobbly and desperate. “I can smell you.”

He really can. Ten can smell the confusion in Kun switch to understanding, and he can smell that scent that’s inherently Kun’s underneath it all. He can’t even match Kun’s scent to anything he’s ever seen, smelled, or tasted before. He smells… Like Kun.

“You can smell me,” Kun says slowly.

“I can,” Ten nods. “I can smell you everywhere. In the air, on the trees and the soil, I bet I could even smell you underwater. I’m not sure if your scent is naturally strong or just easier for me to pick apart, but I can smell you from quite a distance, which is pretty much impossible for me to do with anyone else.”

Silence stretches until Ten hears the crickets and the rustling of the leaves.

Kun speaks.

“You feel it too, don’t you?”

Ten doesn’t know what he feels. He didn’t want to see Kun again after The Love Shot and thought that was because of the alpha factor. Kun is an alpha, Ten doesn’t go around trusting unknown alphas. But now… Now he’s starting to think that wasn’t it at all. 

“I don’t feel anything,” Ten says weakly. It lacks truth in such a way that Kun smiles. It’s not mocking or condescending. Just a smile. Kind.

“We don’t have to figure it out now.”

_There’s nothing to figure out_, Ten wants to say. He realizes he can’t lie anymore. Not about this.

Goosebumps on his body remind him of the fact that they’re both still very much naked, and while Ten isn’t often worried about showing off skin (nor dick), he’s not keen on spending the rest of the night nude in the forest. He shifts, letting his tail graze over Kun’s thigh when he walks by and runs back to the lake.

Kun, who also shifts, is hot on his trail. Once more he doesn’t feel the need to outrun Ten. Minutes later they’re human again, and with clothes on this time around.

“Want to meet again tomorrow?” Kun asks.

The part of Ten’s conscience that usually wards him off alphas is uncharacteristically silent. 

He meets Kun’s eyes and nods.

—

Ten’s got a thing with Jaehyun.

It’s not a _thing_ per se. They hook up on occasion. Jaehyun, who claims not to have the ability of romance, has an impressive sex drive. It made things awkward with Johnny for a while, but then Jaehyun managed to bed him as well, so it’s all good now.

Since his last lecture got canceled, Ten headed home earlier and caught Jaehyun before he left for the market, which means unscheduled cuddling time. It’s never _just_ cuddling, which Ten actually enjoys. Jaehyun is a great kisser.

Right now he’s sitting on Ten’s thighs, pressing Ten’s head back on the headboard of his bed as his mouth trails down Ten’s chin and neck. Jaehyun’s hand slides off Ten’s hair to press at his stomach, fingers squeezing that very spot on his hip that makes Ten squirm. He whimpers, using his fingers to guide Jaehyun’s face back up so they can keep kissing.

Ten licks into Jaehyun’s mouth, both hands around Jaehyun’s neck, thumbs resting on his cheeks. This. This is the best. Ten loves kissing, and he doesn’t get to do it often. 

“Thanks for this,” he mumbles as they part.

Jaehyun pecks him, nipping on his lips. “We’re good, this is helping me out as well. I haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

Ten hums, welcoming Jaehyun’s next kiss with an open mouth. They go at it for a bit, until Jaehyun breaks them apart, frowning at Ten.

“Didn’t you agree to meet up with Kun earlier today?” He checks the clock on his wall. “It’s around seven already.”

Letting out an audible gasp, Ten pushes Jaehyun off him, scrambling to get out of bed. 

“Shit, I totally lost track of time,” he curses, getting a glimpse of himself on a tiny mirror on Jaehyun’s desk. He looks disheveled as if he just spent about three hours making out with a friend.

He and Kun have been going on nightly runs pretty much every day. They meet at the lake, shift, and run. Then they get back to the lake, get dressed and walk back to their respective compounds. Sometimes they sit and chat for a while. These moments never last too long, but they’ve been more frequent lately. Ten learned Kun teaches mathematics or something at the compound school and that he lives by himself. He told Ten that in S19 alpha wolves tend to move out of their parents' house as soon as their first rut comes, which prompted Ten into asking if the same right is granted to omegas who have their first heat and, subsequently, into an endless rant when Kun gave a negative answer.

Ten’s come to actually look forward to running with Kun. He didn’t use to run very regularly, so it’s a nice feature to his routine. Besides, the company isn’t the worst. 

He guesses it’s safe to say they’ve evolved from strangers who have hooked up under the influence of a love potion to acquaintances, potential friends. It helps that Kun’s been nothing but honest with Ten and hasn’t given indications about wanting to seduce him despite having previously confessed to an attraction.

“You should probably run there,” Jaehyun suggests, and Ten merely huffs, hurrying to undress and shove all his clothes and shoes into a small drawstring bag he finds lying around. Ten shifts and grabs the bag with his teeth, sparing Jaehyun a quick look before darting out of his room.

Compound residents turn to look as he rushes past them — someone even howls at him. He could slow down, Kun is probably waiting for him and would definitely accept whatever excuse Ten presented him with. Still, he runs fast enough that his hind legs ache.

Indeed, Kun is waiting for him at the lake. He’s got his shoes and shirt off, head turning to face Ten the minute he comes in. There’s no indication that he’s upset about Ten’s tardiness. Kun just blinks at him as Ten walks closer, nostrils flaring and eyes widening. His pupils dilate and his mouth falls open. He’s clearly caught a whiff of Ten’s scent.

“Hey,” Ten tries. For some reason, he feels like a deer in headlights. “Sorry, I’m late.”

Kun doesn’t respond immediately. He watches Ten with half-lidded eyes, sharp breathing cutting through the air as if he’s holding something back. It sends a chill down Ten’s spine. That’s a look he never thought he’d see on Kun’s face.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kun says briefly. He stands up, takes his shorts off and sends Ten another cool look. “Shall we?”

There are certain things that they’ve grown used to doing. Every time Kun shifts, he either brushes his tail over Ten’s thigh or touches his muzzle to Ten’s feet. It’s supposed to be soothing, Ten guesses. To create some sort of familiarity between them.

Tonight, Kun shifts and rushes past Ten without a spared glance.

It’s not a big deal. It really isn’t. Ten chucks his bag next to Kun’s and shifts as well.

Another thing Ten’s grown used to is running _with_ Kun, not after him. Most alphas will try to take the lead in a run, expecting the other wolves to just follow them. Kun and Ten run side by side on most nights, and when they don’t, Kun doesn’t seem to have a problem with Ten taking the lead.

Ten doesn’t try to outrun Kun at first, he just follows his trail and attempts to make sense of Kun’s behavior. He might have some ideas.

At some point, Ten realizes how ridiculous it is that he’s being complicit with Kun’s temper tantrum, and powers up his run. Thus begins a race neither of them was ready for, fueled by a cloud of emotions no one seems to fully understand. It’s weird and it doesn’t sit well with Ten.

Kun is the one to slow down. They’re farther from the lake than they’ve ever been, probably nearing J14 territory. Ten leaves his wolf behind, feeling unexpected anger bubble in his stomach. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” He demands, ignoring the way Kun’s ears flatten at the outburst. 

When he shifts, Kun rubs both palms over his face, looking around as if he’s trying to find answers. Ultimately, his eyes fall into Ten’s, and for the first time since met tonight, Ten catches something different in Kun’s scent. Jealousy.

Ten didn’t have time to wash up, he pretty much just hopped off Jaehyun’s bed and ran over to Kun. He can definitely smell Jaehyun. 

An alpha Ten’s got absolutely no ties with showing signs of jealousy towards him is enough to have Ten turning on his heels and taking the fuck off. What are Kun’s rights, who does he think he is? Ten’s entitled to fall into whoever’s bed he wants. He can do whatever the fuck he wants, Kun doesn’t get the right to an opinion.

That’s the path he’d usually go down. This is Kun, though. He’s never given Ten reasons to believe he’s just another knot head. Perhaps he deserves the benefit of the doubt. 

“I’m sorry,” Kun says, eyes downcast and scent permeated by remorse. “I don’t know what—” He heaves a sigh, shooting Ten a quick look. “We should probably go home.”

It works like a bucket of cold water thrown over Ten. The anger inside him melts into something bitter, quite like disappointment. He was honestly expecting to get into an argument with Kun. To finally have a reason to file Kun next to many other alphas who have managed to piss him off. 

The truth is that Kun is nothing like them. Ten knows he’s not, and that’s the main issue. It’s much easier to deal with an asshole alpha than a nice one. 

“But we just arrived,” Ten says lamely, aware that he’s sending Kun the worst of mixed signals. 

Kun locks eyes with him. “_You_ just arrived. I’ve been here a while.”

Ah. Yes. Ten was late. He was late because he had his hands down Jaehyun’s pants. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, yet, he feels self-conscious. As if he’s done something wrong. He didn’t do anything wrong, he owes absolutely nothing to Kun or anyone else.

Jutting out his chin, trying to make himself look and sound way more assured than he actually is, Ten says, “Okay. Let’s go, then.”

The run back to the lake is quick. Kun doesn’t get dressed, Ten suspects he intends to run home.

There’s an odd atmosphere around them, awkward. They know what’s going on, but neither have commented on it. Ten’s not sure how he feels about it.

“See you tomorrow?” Kun asks.

Ten blinks at him, nods. “Sure, yeah.”

—

Unless there’s a party on sight, Saturdays are often board game nights at Yuta’s. They sit around his table and play whatever they feel like. Tonight is Clue, although the whole thing has turned into a circus when Taeyong insisted to play from the comfort of Yuta’s lap, uncaring that his boyfriend would see his hand of cards. Ten isn’t even sure they’re keeping up with the game, judging by how often they drift away to whisper to each other, giggling and kissing like a couple of teenagers.

Johnny sighs, dropping his cards on the table and crossing his arms. He glares at the couple before sharing looks with Ten and Jaehyun.

“Do you guys want a drink?” He asks.

Jaehyun arches an eyebrow in response, offering him a tiny (quite lewd) smirk. If Ten’s as perceptive as he likes to think, Jaehyun has found in Johnny a target for the night. It goes to say about his remarkable libido, considering Ten got him off just yesterday. Johnny doesn’t always indulge him but when he does, Jaehyun won’t shut up about it for days. It’s a bit disgusting to be honest, Ten doesn’t really want to hear about all the depths Johnny’s knot can reach. He’s just glad the three of them are not awkward about it anymore. Jaehyun will hook up with whoever takes him; that could be Johnny today, Ten tomorrow, maybe even Yuta and Taeyong the day after.

Ten watches as Johnny brings Jaehyun a cup. Jaehyun makes a show of sliding fingers over Johnny’s as he takes, paired with another of those suggestive glances. Johnny blushes down to his neck.

Seems like it’s Ten in the curb tonight. He checks his watch. Thirty minutes ‘til Kun.

The day went by in scattered fits of anxiety regarding his nightly run with Kun. Last night was… Different from the quiet routine they managed to build. It was pretty obvious there was something bothering Kun (probably Jaehyun’s scent on Ten), and Ten isn’t sure if he’s annoyed or relieved Kun didn’t say anything.

Tonight is another one, and Ten doesn’t know what to expect.

Bringing himself to his feet, he says, “Well, I’ll leave you to your own devices,” but no one gives a single indication of having heard him. Yuta and Taeyong are full-on making out, and with the way Jaehyun is leaning into Johnny’s personal space, it won’t take them too long to follow suit. Ten rolls his eyes and makes his exit.

He’s about ten minutes early, but sitting by the lake contemplating his life has never done him any harm. 

Taking a sip of the bottle of soda he snagged from Yuta’s place on his way out, Ten leans back on a tree trunk and waits. 

As it came to be, Ten smells Kun before he sees him. Nervousness has him pinned to his spot for a bit. They haven’t really spoken since last night — they wouldn’t even if they could. Ten hasn’t got Kun’s contact information.

“Hey,” Kun greets. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt and shorts, nothing out of the usual. He also doesn’t sound any different. 

“Hi,” Ten replies, taking another sip of his soda.

“Been here long?”

“Just arrived,” Ten makes to stand up, but Kun is faster at sitting next to him. 

“I’m normally the first one here, so this is a nice change.” 

Ten wants to ask if they should be sitting down if they meet here every night to run. Getting up and naked is what they should be doing right now.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday,” Kun says. It’s so sudden that Ten turns around to face him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. We tend to run side by side and that was… What I did wasn’t nice.”

It’s not about running ahead. Kun is not apologizing about that and they both know it. Despite knowing exactly what he’s talking about, Ten would still like to hear it from his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he sits in a way that makes it easier for them to look at each other. 

“You understand I don’t go by those ridiculous constructs that give alphas the right to go ballistic whenever their omega of choice does anything they remotely disagree with, right?” Ten asks. Kun opens his mouth to reply, but Ten cuts him. “You understand that I am _not_ an ‘Omega of Choice’, don’t you?”

That makes Kun frown. “I don’t think I’m familiar with the concept of an ‘Omega of Choice’. Description, please?”

“Why, sure!” Ten says theatrically. Kun smiles. It’s not a big deal. “They’re that pristine perfect little thing that’s happy to do everything everybody asks of them without considering their own wants and needs. An Omega of Choice will listen to their parents,” Ten raises a finger, “the compound elders,” another finger goes up, “and most importantly, their alpha,” one last finger completes the Triad. “An Omega of Choice is exactly what the name states, an omega any alpha or beta would be happy to mate. They’re exactly what everyone expects an omega to be.”

“You mean most people.”

“What?”

“You mean what most people expect an omega to be,” Kun clarifies, eyes glued to Ten’s. “Not everyone wants what you just described.”

He’s trying to say something. Ten squints at him and licks at his bottom lip just for fucks. Kun’s eyes never leave his. 

“Oh, yeah?” Kun nods. “You’re gonna tell me you don’t want a pristine perfect omega.”

“That’s not what I said,” Kun points out.

“Then what _are_ you saying, Kun?”

“That I don’t think you’re an omega of choice, whatever that is.”

“I just told you what it is.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that’s you.”

“Good, because I told you I’m not.”

Silence fills the air. For a beat too long it’s just the two of them holding each other’s gaze, waiting for the next step. Kun doesn’t look like he knows what to say.

Ten does. “I want you to understand that I’m actually being nice to you. Any other alpha does shit like that, they’re toast.” Kun has the decency of looking guilty. “Us having hooked up once and you confessing your undying love for me doesn’t mean I owe you anything.”

Head hanging low, Kun says, “I wouldn’t think you do. I just…” He sighs. “Smelled you and— I didn’t want to act like an ass, that’s not something that I do. I don’t go around demanding stuff from people, using the alpha card just because I know it’ll work most times.” Kun shakes his head, runs both hands through his hair.

“But then you went home because you couldn’t stand the thought of me smelling like someone else,” Ten pushes.

“Last time I checked being jealous wasn’t a crime,” Kun retorts, looking somewhat upset for the first time. “I never even questioned you. Yeah, maybe I was curt and decided not to spend too much time around, but at least I went home instead of actually mistreating you.”

Fine, maybe Kun is just a tad bit better than the countless knot heads that have approached Ten. And being jealous isn’t a crime, however, it’s not the kind of behavior Ten wants to deal with.

“And look, Ten, I am not expecting anything from you. You don’t have to come out here every night just to run with me if you don’t want to. We could just see each other at parties.”

Ten feels his eyebrows arch, his lips parting as he listens to Kun.

“Perhaps it’s for the best if we meet around people you trust? I don’t want you to feel unsafe.”

But Ten doesn’t feel unsafe around Kun. It’s the opposite, actually. There are very few alphas Ten can be around and not want to roundhouse kick them in the stomach. Kun is one of them, surprisingly. He doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting Kun to be alright, it’s the same guy who didn’t want to have sex with him while they were under the influence of a love potion. That oughta say something about his character. 

Besides, Ten loves running together. He likes being around Kun. He likes being able to smell his scent from afar, he likes that Kun will release soothing pheromones whenever Ten is distressed. Ten likes that Kun does so without any ulterior motives because he’s heard of alphas releasing pheromones with the sole intention of getting laid. Ten likes Kun. He’d like it if they continued being friends. He’d like to keep meeting for runs, it’s actually been helping his sleep patterns.

Yet, he doesn’t say any of that. Kun suggests they stop meeting and Ten just…

“Okay. Yeah, we could do that.”

Kun nods, looking like this is exactly what he came here to do. “And just for the record, I said I was attracted to you, not that I loved you to death.”

Ten snorts, watching as Kun stands up and pats dust off his pants. He’s getting ready to leave. “Wait,” Ten also stands, frowning. “We’re not even going to run?”

“Uh,” Kun checks his watch. “A friend of mine needs help with something, I gotta head back. We’ll catch up tomorrow at Jackson’s party. I assume you’re going.”

Oh yeah, the beach-themed thing at the river. There are rumors of Jackson having brought jet skis for the occasion. 

“I’ll be there,” Ten replies, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

“‘Kay. See you then.” Kun smiles and walks away. 

—

_Beach, please!_ it’s what they called this one. They’re nowhere near the ocean, but the riverbank is wide enough to act as a makeshift beach. 

Ten’s got no idea how Jackson and his pals managed to haul white sand here, but it’s all over the place, minuscule grains finding their way between Ten’s toes. The rumors about the jet skis turned out to be true; there are three of them zooming people back and forth. It looks like a safe enough ride if you overlook how haphazardly-worn those safety vests look. 

People stroll around in varying states of undress. The dress code for today must have been something along the lines of “the less, the merrier”. Ten guesses it’s fitting, since it’s bright and early, the sun looking very much alive up above.

Despite the time, people are already in the works to get drunk. Ten, for one, would like to keep himself above water for a while longer. An odd burst of anxiety has been clawing at him since the moment he woke up. For some reason, Ten feels like something is amiss, and not knowing exactly what he’s looking for is putting him on edge. Perhaps it’s the run. 

He’s been running every night for about two weeks. Last night, he didn’t. It’s weird. His bones ache like they’re about to pop and bend as if the Moon is round and glowing in the sky and he’s got no choice but to hear her call. He wants to shift, that’s it. That’s where this bout of anxiety is coming from.

Ten considers retreating into the woods and just going for a run. It’s a quick solution; he’s all by himself, his friends each having found more interesting entertainment than standing next to him while he broods, so he wouldn’t have to worry about leaving. He’s not having fun, anyways. The only reason he came down to this party is that Kun mentioned he’d be around.

Kun. Thinking about him has Ten’s stomach clenching, an unpleasant fluttering taking place in his gut. 

The anxiety might actually be a misplaced kind of guilt Ten knows he should not be feeling, maybe how he pretended to be okay with not meeting every night when that's clearly not the case. Ten’s gotten used to the run, he likes it. If Kun is around then maybe Ten could drop a word, see if there’s any way to convince him to meet twice a week, at least…

“Hey,” Jaehyun, suddenly standing next to Ten, greets. He’s got a short bottle of something in hand, skin glistening and hair dripping with water.

“Did you ride the jet ski?” Ten assumes.

“Nah,” Jaehyun sips at his drink. “Hooked up with this guy in the water. It was pretty dope.”

Ten snorts, turning to observe a couple of wrestling alphas making too much noise. 

“You look a bit tense,” Jaehyun points out. “Is everything okay?”

“I think I need to run,” Ten confesses, frowning at his feet. “My body’s gotten used to it and whenever I don’t it feels like something’s wrong.”

“Why don’t you, then?” Jaehyun inquires. “What’s stopping you?”

Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing stopping him. Ten checks the perimeter and keeps an eye out for particularly distinctive features. It’s starting to feel stupid, looking around trying to find Kun amongst the crowd. Ten’s been here for over an hour, if Kun hasn’t showed up then maybe he’s got no intentions of doing so. Which makes Ten wonder why he said he’d be here. Maybe something happened?

Ten’s just made up his mind about retreating into the forest when Jaehyun says:

“There’s your alpha.” 

He guides Ten’s gaze with a finger and sure enough there is Kun, sitting on a beach towel too far for Ten to have caught his scent.

Stomach fluttering yet again, Ten clears his throat in a weak attempt at masking his surprise. Like he hasn’t been looking for Kun this whole time. 

“Oh,” he says flippantly, but his voice cracks.

Jaehyun knows Ten too well to fall for it, but he’s also kind enough not to rub it in, opting to just squeeze Ten’s shoulder and kindly suggest that Ten goes say hi.

Kun is not alone, though. There’s someone sitting next to him, sharing the beach towel. A blond guy with extremely nice eyebrows and sharp eyes. He’s been talking Kun’s ears off, but Kun doesn’t appear to be bothered by it, just listening with this serene (fond?) look on his face. Something tastes bitter in Ten’s mouth; he swallows it down. 

Ten doesn’t think he’s ever seen that guy before. He’s met Kun twice at parties, and on both occasions he’d been alone. He’d mentioned Sicheng, and his best friend Yukhei, and Yukhei’s little brother Yangyang who Kun tutors on occasion. Ten knows what Sicheng looks like, and he clearly remembers Kun mentioning Yukhei to be quite tall. The dude sitting next to him might even be shorter than Ten.

It’s pathetic — it makes him _feel_ pathetic. Ten is bugged by the fact that Kun is lounging by the water with some unknown person, seemingly having the time of his life while Ten was jittery and antsy while waiting for him to show up. It’s so fucking stupid, because it’s not the fact that Kun got to the party and didn’t even care to look for Ten that bothers him. It’s the company he’s got.

Sure, Kun just mentioned they’d see each other at the party, they didn’t actually agree to come together or anything. But for some reason Ten wasn’t expecting him to have company. 

“Hey,” Jaehyun slides his hand into Ten’s, pulls him back. “You’re starting to smell off.”

Quickly glancing at Jaehyun, Ten goes back to staring at Kun and his… Companion. “Yeah? In what way?”

“You smell jealous, Tennie,” Jaehyun says. “Are you jealous?”

Is he? Ten doesn’t know who Blond Guy is, but they look cozy enough to be close friends. Ten isn’t that close to Kun. 

“Whatever,” Ten shrugs. In that moment, Blondie throws his head back in laughter and leans his forehead too Kun’s shoulder when he comes back, and Ten _seethes_.

_So fucking stupid_. What kind of reaction is this? He’s got no claim on Kun, but it doesn’t matter since every fiber of his being urges him to march over there, yank Blondie by the hair and toss him away from Kun.

_’There’s your alpha,’_ Jaehyun said, and Ten didn’t correct him. 

Taking a deep breath, Ten walks. He can listen to Jaehyun asking where he’s going, but he can explain everything later when it’s clearer for himself why he’s doing what he’s doing.

Kun, probably able to smell Ten, looks at him before Ten even gets there. His gaze is steady, unruffled, not surprised in the least at Ten’s sudden appearance. It’s a bit disconcerting.

Ten, on the other hand, feels his throat closing up as he nears them. Perhaps he should have turned the other way and gone into the woods. He can’t just back out now.

When he finally reaches them Blondie looks up at Ten, perfect eyebrows shooting up in a very much appreciated display of surprise. Ten wants to thank him.

“Hello,” Kun greets. He doesn’t make to stand, just offers Ten the briefest of smiles.

“Hi,” Ten manages, then blurts, “I’ve been looking for you.”

It’s a terrible line because one, it makes evident that he’s been sitting like a duck waiting for Kun to turn up and two, he sounds rather pitiful. Kun wasn’t looking for Ten. As a matter of fact, Kun’s been sitting right here having fun with this gorgeous blond for God knows how long while Ten… Stood still and acted silly. It’s confusing. Why was he looking for Kun? Why… Why was it so important that he saw Kun? 

There’s more. Now that Ten is surrounded by Kun’s scent, he can swear his nerves calm down a bit, which is worrisome. Ten’s never needed an alpha’s scent to keep himself in check. He shouldn’t need Kun to keep himself in check. 

“Ten?” comes the call. Kun rises to his feet, steps closer to him. There’s a frown between his brows. “Are you listening to me?”

“No,” Ten shakes his head. “Sorry. Did you say anything?”

“I said I just got here,” Kun answers. He still looks worried, hands hovering Ten as if he’s not sure if it’s okay to touch. “You smell—”

Looking down at Blondie, still on the beach towel, Ten says, “Hi. I’m Ten. And you are?”

Blondie looks at Kun, then back at Ten. “Um. Dejun.”

Dejun. He’s an omega, and his scent is _strong_. He smells like maple and cherry. Maybe pretty, blond Dejun is an Omega of Choice.

“Ten,” Kun’s voice reels him in again, and he’s closer this time. Much closer. Ten can count the specks in his brown eyes, can feel Kun’s soothing wave of pheromones in his marrow. “Hey. Are you okay?”

He doesn’t feel okay.

“I’ve gotta go,” Ten mumbles, spinning on his heels and walking away as fast as he can. He can see Jaehyun from afar, mouthing something Ten just cannot understand. He probably saw the entire thing. _God_, Ten feels so fucking stupid.

“Ten!” Kun catches up to him, of course he does, and his hand around Ten’s elbow stops Ten in his tracks. “Wait a minute.”

Kun’s touch burns Ten’s skin as if the spot has been struck by lightning. Even after Kun releases the grip, there’s a lingering buzz that makes the hair on Ten’s arm stand. Just like an unstoppable force of nature, descending from the skies and burning everything to ashes. Like an electric current set off by the first touch, coursing through Ten’s veins.

It forces Ten into taking a deep, shaky breath. Kun is still trying to calm him with pheromones, but Ten isn’t sure if it’s working. 

“I was going to look for you,” Kun says. Maybe he can smell the jealousy fresh in Ten’s scent, perhaps he sees right through Ten façade. Right now, he’s trying to appease. “We were just waiting for our friends, I didn’t want to leave Dejun alone. Why did you walk away like that?”

Because his thoughts are driving him nuts. Because Ten doesn’t know what’s going on, he doesn’t know why his bones ache, he doesn’t understand this _need_ that has him aching to be with Kun. It comes from within, he knows it does. He associated it with the run at first, but that’s not it. It’s not about the run. It’s about Kun.

“I—,” Ten doesn’t even know what to say. He uses both hands to ruffle his own hair. His hands are shaking and there are tears in the corners of his eyes. He blinks them back, refusing to cry out of frustration in the middle of a party, in front of Kun of all people.

Suddenly, there are hands on each side of his face lifting his head, and Kun’s pheromones invade his senses, taking up every corner until Ten cannot focus on anything else. He meets Kun’s eyes. They’re safe. Grounding.

“Hey,” Kun’s thumbs brush over Ten’s cheekbones, and it might be the best thing Ten’s ever felt. His eyelids slide closed. “I’m right here. Your friend is also nearby, do you want me to wave him over?”

The answer is immediate. “No.” Ten grabs at Kun’s wrists, breathes him in.

“Okay. That’s okay. Do you want to get out of here?” Kun’s voice is reassuring, sweet.

“Yes, please.”

Slowly, Ten pries his eyes open and notices they’re leaving the riverbank, going into the forest. There’s an odd sense of muteness like he’s here, but not really. He suspects Kun’s pheromones have something to do with it. Bit by bit he regains focus on his surroundings — the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves, as well as the sounds of the river party.

“Are you okay?” Kun asks softly. He leans back, giving Ten some space.

Nodding, Ten folds his arms on his chest, around himself. Self-consciousness has him ashamed, makes him lower his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Ten murmurs. “I don’t know what came onto me.”

“You smelled really anxious.” Kun’s words are careful. “And quite jealous.”

“See, that’s the thing, Kun. I’m not usually jealous. I don’t break down over stuff like that. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Maybe we should talk to someone?” Kun suggests. “Compound elders, I don’t know. Someone who could help us understand?”

It would be good. Kun is right. But not now. Ten doesn’t want to meet with the elders now.

“Yes, but I don’t want to do that now,” he says.

“Alright,” Kun nods, ever so kind and comprehensive. Ten wonders what kinds of stuff Kun would be able to do if Ten asked him. “What do you want now?”

Here, amongst the trees and fallen leaves, surrounded by the sounds of woodland creatures and the whistling winds, Ten doesn’t think there’s room for lying.

“I want to kiss you,” candor tastes quite like relief in his mouth. Like gasping for air after suffocating for a while.

“I want us to shift,” Ten elaborates, taking a step closer, “run together to the lake, then lie down on top of each other and nap. When we wake up, I want us to shift back and I want to kiss you.”

Kun stares at him unblinking, lips slowly parting to exhale. There’s a glint to his eyes as he watches Ten, something akin to awe.

Ten continues, “I want those things. I might have wanted them last night as well when you told me we should stop meeting.” 

Kun heaves out a sigh. “I’m sorry I made you anxious, that was never my intention. I thought I was protecting myself.”

Ten just cannot understand. “Protecting yourself against what? It’s not like I was constantly threatening to kick your ass and leave you for dead in the middle of the forest.”

Kun snorts, scratching the back of his head, and Ten rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t really going to do anything to you.”

“I was protecting myself against my own feelings, Ten,” Kun elaborates, slowly, as if Ten is a confused child. To be fair, Ten does feel kind of confused.

“What do you mean?”

Kun lowers his gaze, frowns at his feet as if pondering what words to use, then looks up. “I’ve had these… Feelings. I feel this pull towards you, and it’s not the part of you that’s inherently omega, it’s just…” Kun shrugs, gesturing towards Ten, “you. It’s how you unabashedly undressed in front of me that night, it’s how you continued to do so every single time we met for a run. It’s how you’ve always got a snarky thing to say about everything and how you’re not worried about sounding smarter than everyone around you. It’s just… Ten, it’s just. 

“It’s just you. You’re pulling me in.”

Ten feels pulled as well, he’s starting to realize. It’s not the kind of pull that seems automatic like he’s got absolutely no control. This feels manufactured and organic at the same time. Ten knew he was capable of feeling like this, but this might actually be the first time he _wants_ it. He wants this alpha, he really does.

Taking another step closer to Kun, Ten peers down at his hands, gently lets his fingers entwine with Kun’s. “What do we do now?”

He can hear Kun’s smile before he sees it. “Now we shift and run together to the lake where we’ll take a nap, and when we wake up you’ll kiss me senseless.”

Ten doesn’t normally giggle and smile at alphas who so brazenly proposition him. Kun is something different, though. Like Ten himself. 

The linens that currently dress Ten’s bed are new. He got them from Minho’s mom, the neighbor. She makes the most comfortable bedding Ten’s ever tried, and when she came over for tea last week she had a whole bag full of linens she had hand painted. Ten was gifted a pair, as a thank you for fixing their broken chair a couple of weeks back. The first night he had the sheets on, Ten fell into such a heavy slumber he nearly missed class. Still, those linens have nothing on Kun’s fur.

It might not even be the fur per se, just the fact that Ten napped atop Kun’s warm body, his breathing making it seem as if Ten was sleeping aboard a boat sailing smooth waters. It’s probably the best Ten’s ever slept.

Kun wakes him up with a tongue to the face, licking under Ten’s eyes, nibbling at his ears. Ten whines, but doesn’t actually move to stand. It’s Kun who rolls them apart, putting himself on four legs before shifting back to his human form. Ten follows suit.

A layer of tension settles between them the moment their gazes lock. Now that Ten’s senses aren’t permeated by his own freakout, he can smell Kun and the hints in his scent. There’s anticipation, and eagerness, and want. So much want Ten loses focus for a bit, blinking haze out of his brain.

It starts with fingers. Four, to be precise, touching the skin of Kun’s wrist, wrapping around it, dragging him closer. Kun doesn’t offer resistance, just allows himself to be pulled in and adjusts to the weight of Ten’s hand on his neck. The tension around them melts into something much more familiar, comfortable and reassuring. It whispers in Ten’s ear that it’s okay, Kun is okay, he can be trusted. That’s when Ten circles an arm around Kun’s waist, noses at his jaw, and takes a deep breath. He’s flooded by this sense of safety and belonging as if this is exactly where he’s meant to be.

Kun threads both hands into Ten’s hair when Ten kisses him. It’s just their lips pressing onto one another, but it feels like the snap of a power outlet coming to life like they’re both running at the highest voltage. Kun thrusts his tongue into Ten’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Ten’s skin prickles with goosebumps, and he gasps. 

Kissing Kun is like shifting under a full moon. It’s like that one minute It is at its fullest up above and all the magic on this earth floats around in a near tangible state. It feels like the last thirty seconds before It wanes, like the urge that claws at their throats, a call that’s impossible to ignore.

It’s everything compiled into this one thing. 

Ten isn’t even aware Kun is leading him somewhere until his back hits a tree trunk. He makes a noise in surprise, eyes wide open to catch Kun biting back a smile. Ten smiles back, spreads his legs apart so Kun can stand in between. A thumb pushes his chin up, then lips touch his once, twice, and Ten licks and bites at them, makes them linger. His tongue drags along Kun’s, hot and wet and wanton, it’s impossible to suppress the whine when Kun presses his chest onto Ten’s, forearm resting beside Ten’s head on the trunk. Kun’s hardness presses against his hip and Ten can feel his own nipples stiffening, which means they should probably stop, at least put some clothes on. He doesn’t want to, though. Ten really doesn’t want to stop, so he licks over Kun’s mouth, kisses him until they’re both out of breath. 

It hasn’t been that long since the last (the first) time they kissed, but it feels like a long time coming. Somehow, much longer than Pockets Full of Love. Ten wraps his arms around Kun’s neck, presents his neck when Kun’s mouth travels downwards, peppering kisses all over Ten’s cheek and jaw. Kun noses at Ten’s scent gland and his grip on Ten’s hips tightens. 

Ten bites at Kun’s ear and brings attention back to their mouths. This one is hungrier, faster. Ten licks the back of Kun’s teeth, breathing into his mouth when Kun nibbles on his lips once before kissing him again. Kun’s thigh presses onto Ten’s crotch, and Ten leans his head back in a moan.

“Kun,” he whines, but Kun just grabs him by the hair and locks their lips again, shutting him up with a tongue in his mouth. The pace slows down though, one of Kun’s hands on Ten’s face guiding their mouths throughout the kiss, the other on his waist, squeezing just tight enough to run a shiver up Ten’s spine.

They part with a wet noise, Ten sees a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. He breaks it by licking his lower lip, which prompts Kun into kissing him once more.

For a moment they just stand there catching their breaths, willing themselves to calm down, keeping their wolves at bay. 

Once he regains focus, Ten recalls that Kun had several chances to let his pheromones roam free and take up all the space in Ten’s head, cloud his judgment. It would have made it so easy for him to have his way with Ten. It’s just the two of them around here, they’re actually pretty far from the river. It’s unlikely that someone will run into them. He could have done it. He didn’t.

As Kun brushes Ten’s hair away from his forehead and kisses his upper lip with the sort of tenderness that has your insides fluttering from the bottom of your stomach up to your throat, Ten decides that it’s time to stop trying to file him with all those other stupid alphas.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, touching his lips to Ten’s one more time. It feels so good that Ten hums in appreciation, eyes closing as a different sort of ease fills him.

“Good,” he says. “Great.”

Kun pushes his face into Ten’s neck, inhales. Ten likes this. He likes feeling Kun this close, it’s comfortable, relaxing. It switches from being arousing to abating, and Ten could seriously get used to this kind of feeling.

“You smell happy,” Kun mentions, and then his own scent shifts, becomes brighter. “Do you feel safe? You were pretty stressed earlier.”

Yes, Ten was stressed because he wanted _this_ and had no idea how to articulate it. Seeing Kun and another omega made him feel unsure like something was being taken from him, and it sucked for two different reasons. One, Kun was never his to be taken. Two, Ten hates viewing other omegas as competition, no matter who they are and what their purpose is. It always makes him question if he’d still size them up if they weren’t omegas; if it’s that awful concept that omegas are supposed to one-up each other to appear more presentable for alphas. Ten hates it, he doesn’t want to give in to that crap. 

“I’m okay,” slowly, he pushes Kun back so they can look at each other. “Thank you.”

Kun nods, then sighs. There’s this soft, completely taken look in his eyes. Did he put that look there? Did Ten do that? The idea has him giddy, fighting back a grin. 

“MAN,” Kun praises out loud, eyes rolling back. “I like you _so much_.”

That breaks the giggle out of Ten, which only works to make the way Kun stares at him that more intense. 

“I might like you too,” Ten confesses. Then, sobering up, he says, “We should still talk to someone. Just to make sure we didn’t go through something weird and left it unchecked.”

Brushing a thumb over Ten’s lower lip, Kun nods and leans in for another quick peck. “Okay. Yeah, we should do that.”

In fact, Ten’s just thought of someone who will be the perfect counsellor.

Hyori is the alpha in charge of the compound clinic. She’s brazen, one of those typical alphas who like to assert their dominance by beating the shit out of everyone else. Ten used to dislike her until he heard from his mom that Hyori had a rough childhood herself. For being small and petite and, well, looking like an omega none of the other alphas took her seriously. She had to kick a lot of asses to get where she is right now.

This is not the reason why Ten chooses to seek her for guidance. Hyori is a Moonchild, blessed by the Moon Goddess with abilities that can’t often be put to words, but come in handy during dire situations. She once had a dream that a compound elder was bitten by a snake and the next day, perimeter alphas managed to stop a bunch of city assailants from raiding the market. If anyone will be able to tell if something is wrong with Ten and Kun, this person is Hyori.

“Unresolved sexual tension, it’s what it is,” Hyori says bluntly, frowning at her nails. Her office at the clinic is big, filled with plants and little vials that Ten is sure contain potions and such. Moonchildren are… Eccentric to say the least. He’s so entertained by her whole presence and everything around them that he barely registers her words.

“Huh?” Ten mumbles stupidly.

Hyori fixes him with a stare. “You two want to bone. Plain as that.” She sighs, running long, manicured fingers through her luscious hair. It cascades down her shoulders glamorously. “This isn’t about accidental bonding. You didn’t mate or claim each other. You do smell like one another, but that just means you’ve been intimate at a level.”

Ten blinks at her. Maybe she didn’t grasp what went down, so he should explain one more time. “Did you hear when we said th--”

“Yes,” Hyori says impatiently, showing her palm to Ten. Her nails are really, _really_ long. “I heard all about the pining and jealousy, and the fear of letting your emotions out. Yes. Great teenage angst bits, but I can’t see a bond,” she gestures in their general direction, “in here. Sure, you’ve got a connection. It’s pretty strong and it makes sense that you’ve been longing, but. It is what it is.”

Kun’s been silent the entire time, scent steady since they came into Hyori’s office. Ten would be able to smell if he was disappointed, but if anything there’s a faint hint of relief underneath. Probably sensing his jittery state, Kun squeezes Ten’s thigh, offering him a smile when Ten faces him.

“Look, I’m not saying there isn’t potential. There’s a great deal of chance you’ll end up claiming each other in a haze of lust by the end of the month. But a bond hasn’t been formed if that’s what you want to know.”

In a way that’s what they wanted to know. If their feelings had been influenced by external (or internal) forces neither of them would be able to fight.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kun shrugs. He’s got his mouth open, clearly gathering his thoughts to speak again, but Hyori slaps the desk with both palms and springs up.

“That’s settled, then.” She checks her wristwatch. “My daughter made lunch, I’ve gotta meet her.” Giving Ten a very pointed look, Hyori says, “Kudos, kid. You turned out pretty okay despite what everyone else used to say. I’m happy for you.”

Face heating up, Ten doesn’t give himself time to preen under Hyori’s compliment. “I turned out okay because I got an alpha to like me? Is that what you mean?”

She regards him for a beat too long, then bursts out in laughter. “Never a dull moment in your company, is there?” Ten thinks she’s going to follow up on that, but Hyori just looks at them and, when they don’t move to leave the office, she exclaims, “What are you doing? Leave!”

“A connection.”

“Like we’re bonded?”

“No, not like bonding. You heard her. I think this is just... When you meet someone and they resonate within you because you two have so much in common.”

“Sounds like bonding to me.”

“It _doesn’t_. Bonding is when your souls entwine. This connection is just compatibility. We’re compatible. It doesn’t mean it has to end up with mating. It could be a nice friendship.”

Ten turns around to look at Kun, raises an eyebrow. “Would you like for it to be a nice friendship?”

Sounding somewhat insulted, Kun answers, “Sure! Why wouldn’t I? Obviously, I’d like for it to have a little bit of spice.”

Grinning, Ten suggests, “Like friends with benefits? Fuck buddies, maybe?”

Kun chokes in his own saliva. “Um. Maybe? Is that what you want?”

He’s so gullible. Ten could really mess him up, couldn’t he? They’re alone in Ten’s bedroom, his parents out getting ready for Sunday bonfire gathering. Every single item in this space has a small piece of Ten attached. It would be impossible for Kun to leave this room without Ten’s scent clinging to his skin, and the idea of Kun smelling like him has Ten (and his wolf) quite excited. Just by lying on the linens where Ten laid and slept on the previous night Kun’s already getting scented, but Ten guesses it wouldn’t do any harm to help a tad.

Throwing a leg over Kun’s thighs, Ten straddles him, settling comfortably back on his knees. Kun seems surprised at first, but that is quickly replaced by satisfaction. Both of his hands come to rest on Ten’s knees, kneading them gently.

“Or maybe,” Ten starts, letting his hands roam over the expanse of Kun’s clothed chest. “We could just let things roll and see where it leads us? How does that sound?”

Kun beams at him, hand settling on the back of Ten’s neck and bringing him closer for a quick kiss on the lips. “Sounds good.”

Making out with Kun in his bed sounds even better, though, so Ten tackles him, pushing him down on the mattress and kissing him just like he enjoys doing it: senseless. 

—

Kun knows a lot of people. 

Strolling through the streets of S19 alongside him feels the same as walking with a popstar. Every two minutes or so, someone approaches them to greet Kun and make idle conversation. Kun, ever so nice, engages in whatever topic the person throws his way. Oftentimes these people will completely ignore Ten’s presence, which wouldn’t bother him if some of them weren’t so _touchy_. Like the man currently babbling about his eldest son, one of Kun’s pupils from the school. 

Is it really necessary for him to keep touching Kun’s bicep? Although the topic is a group project for class he might as well be asking for a workout routine with how heavy-handed he is. It gets on Ten’s fucking nerves, and he doesn’t bother hiding it. Kun is growing used to reading Ten’s mood before his scent spikes, which comes in handy this time around because Ten was seconds away from physical confrontation.

“Thank you for not punching him,” Kun whispers in Ten’s ear once they’ve finally left the handsy guy behind. “His son is my favorite student.”

“Do they not teach you about personal space here?” Ten enquires, huffing. 

Chuckling like it’s _funny_, Kun yanks Ten closer with an arm around his waist. “They do. You’re just awfully possessive.”

Ten gasps in indignation. “I am not!”

“How do you explain the frozen yogurt you dumped on that clerk yesterday?”

Folding his arms on his chest, he says, “I maintain that I tripped.”

It’s petty behavior and Kun knows Ten deliberately dumped froyo on that girl because she kept brushing her fingers over Kun’s hand, but it doesn’t stop him from smiling at Ten as if there’s sunbeam leaking out of his ass. The unfairness of it knocks some sense into Ten, who deflates and lets the shame wash over his annoyance.

“That’s not cute, I gotta work on that,” he mumbles, watching the fallen leaves on the ground. There aren’t many trees in S19, but all the remaining ones have gorgeously shaped leaves. Ten’s been thinking about collecting some for a frame.

The thing is that everything with Kun is brand new territory for Ten. He’s never had a significant other, never liked anyone the way he likes Kun, which entails not knowing how to handle all the new emotions that sprout from this new kind of relationship. Ten doesn’t eye every person that crosses paths with them as potential threats, just the ones who look at Kun like they want to fuck him. 

According to Taeyong, it’s perfectly normal that he’s irked by those people. Wolves _are_ awfully territorial, it’s in their nature.

“I once broke a bitch who propositioned Yuta in front of me,” Taeyong said, not looking perturbed in the least. “It’s normal to not want other people to touch your guy, especially when the relationship is in its early stages. If it’s something that bothers you, then you can exercise control and build up your confidence. If Kun is with you, it probably means he likes you.”

Kun definitely likes Ten. He makes it pretty clear with lingering touches and sudden kisses that leave Ten dizzy and desperate for more. Every night Kun meets him at the lake with a different drink in hand. They sit together, drink and chat, and then run. Last week Kun brought Yukhei and Yangyang. It was interesting. Yangyang is young and eager and such a sweetheart. Ten couldn’t help but think he’d be great friends with Johnny’s brother Donghyuck and his buddies. Yukhei is so loud but so kind. Their presence definitely colored their daily run a little special, but more than anything, it made clear to Ten that Kun wants him closer. Jealousy turns pointless when taking these things into consideration. 

“I wouldn’t want you to change anything,” Kun says, rubbing Ten’s hip. “So don’t do it on my account.”

“This isn’t something that I’d do for you,” Ten reasons, flashbacks of all the times he was told he was too twisted to function properly flooding his thoughts. “It’s for me.”

It’s a constant work in progress, convincing yourself that you were not built wrong. Ten is a resilient one, he doesn’t allow any pair of words to get to him. And yet.

They get to Kun’s place and kick their shoes off. It’s evening, and they’ve decided to forego their run in favor of cuddling in bed.

“Hey,” Kun calls. Ten is already making his way to the bedroom but is pulled back in by his hand. “You’ve never needed anyone to reassure you, so I’m not going to do that unless you tell me that’s what you need. Is that what you need, Ten?”

Looking into Kun’s eyes is a different journey each time. It’s like venturing through uncharted lands — Ten is always taken somewhere new. This time around it’s easing, kinda like getting a hit of calming pheromones but softer. 

In lieu of responding, Ten caresses Kun’s neck and kisses the corner of his mouth. Kun’s arms tighten around him, his scent shifting slightly. Ten doesn’t need reassurance. Kun is right, he’s never needed it. Now, this; touching Kun, being near him, enjoying his company — Ten wants this.

There’s so much of Kun to want. Running a hand through Kun’s hair gently, thumbs brushing his eyebrows, lips sliding over his. The feeling of Kun’s tongue on his, his mouth on Ten’s jaw. Having Kun kiss every corner of his naked torso, sleeping in each other’s arms and waking up in a mess of limbs. Everything else but _this_ feels like a massive waste of time.

There’s not an ounce of doubt in his heart when Ten gazes at Kun and says, “I think I’ve got everything I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (be nice) :)   
[This is me, if you're on twitter a lot.](http://twitter.com/maplemooncake)


End file.
